A Arte de Seduzir
by ikaira
Summary: "E quando foi que tudo isso começou? Quando eu simplesmente decidi olhar atenciosamente para ele, naquele maldito treino." NEJIxTENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A Arte de Seduzir**

**(Desastrosamente por: Mitsashi Tenten)**

E quando foi que tudo isso começou? Quando eu simplesmente decidi olhar atenciosamente para ele, naquele maldito treino.

Não que eu não o olhasse, mas... Naquele dia, ele me parecia especialmente especial.

Estava com o jeitão de sempre; sério, retirando as faixas das mãos, olhos concentrados no serviço, a testa um pouco molhada de suor, roupa desalinhada...

Acho que era o jeito que a luz do sol, já quase se pondo, batia na pele dele. Ou talvez o fato de seu cabelo está um pouco desarrumado. Ou seria o joelho um pouco dobrado?  
>Culpa da árvore que estava perto?<p>

Não importa, mas naquele dia meu coração simplesmente disparou a mil, minhas mãos começaram a suar, tive que controlar minha respiração enquanto algo em toda minha região abdominal parecia se contrair me causando uma sensação engraçada.

Ridículo.

Neji Hyuuga. Tanto homem neste mundo e eu, Mitsashi Tenten, tive que ter sensações loucas justo com o único que nem humano parecia ser!

Ainda tinha minhas dúvidas se ele, realmente, tinha coração ou seu era o estômago que bombeava sangue pra todo aquele corpo sarado, bonito, torneado, sexy, gostoso, delicinha no mindinho, seduç... Foco Tenten, foco.

Por Kami-sama! Porque justo Neji?

**A Arte de Seduzir**

**(Desastrosamente Por: Mitsashi Tenten)**

**Cap. 1: Focalize o Alvo**

**"_Tenha, ao menos, noção de quem quer. Assim poderá estudá-lo e agir corretamente."_**

Às quinze horas.

De perfil.

Roupa branca com um detalhe preto.

Olhos brancos.

A uma, duas... três cadeiras de distância.

Cabelos compridos.

Metido pra cassete.

Lindo de morrer.

_Alvo localizado: ação._

Poderia estar em guerra, todo mundo encapuzado, e uma multidão embolada que, mesmo assim, eu conseguiria localizar Neji de olhos fechados, mãos amarradas nas costas e com a língua colada no céu da boca.

Ele era, definitivamente, o pontinho amarelo no meio do oceano, a última batatinha do pacote, a gota d'água no deserto... Muito, muito notável.

O X da questão era fazer com que ele ME notasse.

Acho que eu poderia aparecer peladona com uma cesta de frutas na cabeça, dançando o reboleixon, e ainda assim, aquele projeto de ser humano com um estômago _bombeador_ de sangue não me notaria.

O que eu tinha que fazer? Matar um cara?

Porra, eu já fiz isso!

Haviam muitos ninjas ali, uns interessados, outros nem tanto, mas todos eles "curtindo"... aquele calor dos infernos, o suor escorrendo pela testa, alguns idiotas histéricos gritando enquanto, o que parecia ser um bando de agulhas, atingia o corpo de um dos ninjas que lutavam naquela arena.

Fala sério.

O Chuunin Shiken era bem interessante de se ver, mas naquele momento não estava sendo algo _divertido._

Lee gritava mais que bicha em parada gay bem ao meu lado direito, um gordo obeso comia até os próprios dedos do meu lado esquerdo, e o senhor _"oi, me toquem que sou gostoso"_ estava todo metidinho do lado da supremacia Hyuuga, a três cadeiras do me lado esquerdo também.

Onde esta o balde? Quero vomitar.

Nem se mexe, não olha para os lados e mal, mal pisca. Que porcaria de ser humano é esse que não pisca?

Me endireitei na cadeira, retirando os olhos daquele ser que estava a apenas 3 cadeiras, eu disse 3 ca-dei-ras, de distância ao meu lado e se quer deu o trabalho de dizer _"bom dia, sua vaca. Tudo bem?"_ , e voltei a ver a luta na arena. Mal educado.

Me remexi mais um pouco na cadeira e bufei impaciente.

O cara que recebeu as agulhas estava sendo retirado de maca, totalmente paralisado, os olhos estatelados e na posição de aranha que acabou de ser morta. Sinistro.

Voltei a olhar para meu lado esquerdo e a estátua continuava lá, paradinha. Bati meu pé no chão com força. Sim, eu estava tentando chamar a maldita atenção dele para mim.

Foi então que, por algum motivo desconhecido, todo aquele povo se levantou pulando e gritando e eu perdi a visão de Neji.

Droga, meu alvo sumiu.

Ainda sentada, tentava ver através das pessoas a figura do traste. Puta que pariu, tinha que ter logo um gordo obeso bem diante de meus olhos?

Me exprimi mais um pouco tentando ver adiante e, praticamente, me joguei na cadeira do gordo obeso. Consegui ver um pouco de Neji, ele ainda se encontrava em _moden_ estátua. Ridículo².

Revirei meus olhos em tédio me preparando para sair da cadeira do gordo obeso. Mas, eu sou uma puta de má sorte incrível.

Meus olhos só tiveram tempo de ver o vulto de uma bunda grande e gorda vindo em minha direção. Nem ao menos tive tempo de me despedir dos meus amigos, de dar '_uns pega_ em Neji ou fazer Gai e Lee virarem homens.

Era meu fim. Nem gritar em pude. Meu rosto foi amassado pela bunda grande e gorda.

Numa tentativa desesperada de sobrevivência, comecei a me debater que nem peixinho fora d'água, mas a coisa não se movia. Puta merda! Será que esse cara era tão acostumado com coisas mexendo na bunda assim?

Eu estava de pernas para o ar, braços abertos, me contorcendo mais que minhoca em carnaval subterrâneo... Ei, tem alguém morrendo aqui!

Maldita hora que eu escolhi para morrer, maldito jeito que eu morreria. Tipo, isso nem sairia bem nos jornais.

_Menina morre esmagada ao tentar ter atenção de simbol sexy do clã Hyuuga._

Tipo, humilhante. Trágico, trágico...

Senti minhas forças se esvaindo e acho que meus pulmões cansaram de tentar puxar ar. Droga, o pior é que entre nádegas não dá mais pra ver meu alvo.

Adeus vida, adeus pessoas, céu que me cobre, vento que sopra, cara mobilizado em posição de aranha recém morta... Adeus.

Eu estava pronta para aceitar meu destininho miserável. Fechei meus olhos, pronta para encarar o inferno.

O peso pareceu sair de cima de mim. Foi até rápido morrer, tipo, esperava mais um drama sabe.

Abri meus olhos devagar e pude ver a luz... Luz. Ei, o que Neji fazia no meio da minha luz? Será que até _"na hora de nossa morte amem"_ esse coisa me persegue? Ou será que...

Oh my God! Se o diabo é assim quero viver no inferno.

Com os olhos semicerrados, via o rosto preocupado de Neji/demo bem a minha frente. O cara estava mais bonito que brigadeiro de panela na colher.

De forma abobalhada, estiquei minha mão pra tocar o rosto do demo. Morrer era, definitivamente, ótimo.

-Tenten? -ele me olhava confuso.

-Hum. –eu respondi meio grogue. Será que ele viu a hora que a baba caiu?

-Você está bem? –suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

Claro que eu estava. Eu morri, fui para o inferno e o diabo tinha a cara do Neji! Tipo, melhor que isso só dois disso.

Meus olhos correram para fazer um melhor reconhecimento do inferno e... Kami-sama! O que Lee, o gordo obeso e toda a Vila da Folha faziam no meu inferno?

Puta que pariu! Acho que... Oh Kami, não morri. Mas, definitivamente, eu quero morrer.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu prendi a respiração. Minha mão simplesmente paralisou no rosto de Neji enquanto eu devia ter a maior cara de assustada do mundo.

-Tenten. Está... vermelha? –ele falou mais assustado ainda.

-Hum.

-Tenten!

-Hum. –e eu havia perdido a capacidade de falar.

-Droga, Tenten. Você não está legal. Por Kami, você está ficando roxa!

O que? Roxa? Eu estava roxa?

-Respira mulher!

Senti suas mãos em meus ombros me sacudindo que nem um saco de batatas de um lado para o outro. Tudo começou a rodar e acho que ele conseguiu deslocar meu cérebro. Senti meu ar voltar enquanto minhas vistas perdiam cada vez mais o foco.

Via borrões de Neji na minha frente enquanto ainda era sacudida e ordenada a respirar. Meio desajeitada, consegui colocar minhas mãos sobre os braços dele para detê-lo de prosseguir com a batida de órgãos.

Foi então que senti minhas mãos queimarem, não no sentido literal da palavra, ao sentirem a pele dele ali. E em um ímpeto de susto e loucura juntei todas as minhas forças para empurrá-lo o mais longe que conseguisse.

-Distância Neji! –eu gritei.

Abri meus olhos e o vi caído de bunda no chão com uma expressão entre surpresa e raiva. Meio que me encolhi depois de calcular até onde minha insanidade foi capaz de ir.

Ao meu redor, haviam vários rostos me olhando como se estivesse acabado de aterrissar com uma nave vinda do infinito.

Meu alvo ainda me fitava com cara de poucos amigos, e quando nada parece ser capaz de piorar... Bem, piora.

Lee soltou uma gargalhada descomunal sendo seguido por quase todo ser dali. Tentar manter o alvo Neji em foco foi uma fracassada missão.

Encolhi meus ombros super constrangida e frustrada. Neji emburrado iria ficar sem sentar direito por um bom tempo. Cara, que vergonha.

Vomite-me!

**Continua...**

Aê, quem ta afim de mais lições da Tenten de como conquistar um cara? .shaushaus.

Não sei se deu pra notar, mas, isso é uma comédia u.U E como grito por aí AMO ESCREVER COMÉDIA \o/

Estou elétrica em expectativa pra saber se vocês vão me dar mais essa chance ou não.

Animada, animada, animada, animada, animada \o/

Estou tão animada de voltar a escrever que vocês não fazem idéia. Eu gosto disso e estava precisando disso mais que nunca!

E sabe do que mais que gosto? REVIEW *-* (claro, se decidirem que eu mereço u.U)

**.Ikaira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Seja Misteriosa**

**"Despertar um pouco de curiosidade a cerca de quem, ou como, é você, é de grande valia para que o outro queira uma aproximação."**

"_Tenten, você é muito transparente. É por isso que acaba cometendo esse tipo de coisa. Sabe, um pouco de mistério é legal."_

Loira safada, que merda de piscadinha foi aquela? Não me lembro de ter pedido conselho a Yamanaka para ser menos desastrada.

E desde quando essa minha transparência tinha haver com todos esses micos?

(Sim, todos esses micos. Nem queiram saber os de antes do relatado aqui.)

Está bem que se eu fosse um pouco mais reservada, ajudaria a não ter sempre as emoções à flor da pele... Mas, não me lembro mesmo de ter pedido conselhos.

Trágica. Minha vida estava trágica.

Andar pelas ruas de Konoha estava sendo muito, muito, mas muito mesmo ruim.

Parecia que cada lugar que eu passava, todos estavam me olhando e segurando o riso. Juro pra vocês que ouvi um infeliz dizer algo como: _"ei, aquela ali não a doida que empurrou o Hyuuga?"_

Bando de '_retardas_ mentais, ninguém mandou aquele gostoso chegar tão perto. Argh, olha só o que eu estou falando!

Gostoso? Nem vem. Delicinha, talvez. Mas... foda-se, aquele Hyuuga maldito era gostoso pra cassete mesmo.

Já disse para vocês que minha vida está trágica?

Quando alcancei a entrada da floresta, cheguei a respirar aliviada. Não ter mais aqueles olhos _"dumal" _em mim foi, realmente, um peso a menos nas minhas costas já tão cansadas.

Mas, acho que aquele maldito esquilo, que parecia me seguir floresta adentro, estava rindo. Dentuço infeliz.

Respirei fundo deixando o cheiro de mato tomar conta de meus pulmões. Esse lugar sempre me acalmava. Era como terapia em momentos de extremo nervosismo.

Uma floresta, alvos, kunais lançadas, treinos, Neji todo apetitoso bem a minha frente e... Oh meu Kami! NEJI TODO APETITOSO BEM A MINHA FRENTE?

Puta que pariu, não era para ele está em uma missão qualquer arrancando cabeças de ninjas malvados!

Eu ainda não estava preparada para encará-lo ou falar-lhe qualquer coisa. Cara, eu precisava, ao menos, de vinte e quatro horas de _"deprimencia"_ para que esse encontro acontecesse!

Respire, Tenten! Mantenha pose!

Ok, preciso de uma tática!

Ele está me olhando com cara de _"e aí?". _Tipo, podia ver seus olhos fervendo cheios de perguntas e mais perguntas sobre o que diabos havia acontecido entre mim, o empurrão nele e a bunda grande e gorda.

Ele não me perguntaria, eu sei disso. Mas, Neji é um miserável que consegue obter respostas mesmo sem perguntar.

Concentração era a chave.

Respire, Tenten! Mantenha a pose!

Após alguns segundos milenares de olhares e paralisação corporal, me dirigi a passos largos para o centro do bom e velho lugar de treino passando por Neji e lhe lançando um olhar de cumprimento.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas em resposta, mas eu fingi não notar sua expressão. Em certa distância, me abaixei jogando no chão alguns pergaminhos e kunais. Com uma kunai em mãos, me levantei, respirei, visualizei um alvo e a lancei bem no centro.

Podia sentir o olhar dele preso em cada movimento que eu fazia, e não era olhar de quem estava me querendo, era um olhar do tipo que damos a pessoas com teor esquisito acima da média... Entendem? Por dentro eu estava gritando, mas estava me esforçando para que isso não ficasse evidente.

Depois de um tempo de concentração profunda, arrisquei olhar para Neji. Ele estava mordendo os lábios e foi inevitável um sorriso de vitoria surgir em meu rosto.

O olhar atento dele em mim não estava nem um pouco tentando disfarçar a curiosidade, sem contar os dentes cravados nos lábios. Ainda que, claro, fosse um olhar do tipo que damos a pessoas com teor esquisito acima da média...

Sabe, se ele quisesse eu poderia fazer isso para ele. Essa coisa de morder aqueles lábios finos e apetitosos com aparência de cereja madura com calda e... Concentração mulher!

Voltei a olhar nos lábios, digo, alvos quando passos fortes pareciam se aproximar de mim.

-Posso falar com você? –ow, acho que meus pulmões de contraíram.

O olhei eufórica pensando em gritar que ele podia fazer muito mais do que falar comigo se quisesse. Acho que meus olhos estão brilhando pervertidamente, não estão?

Iniciando um sorriso de idiota em estágio terminal, estava pronta para responder a ele tudo o que ele quisesse, me jogar em seus braços tipo e gritar: fale, beije, me possua selvagem!

E se eu ainda não tivesse uma parte racional martelando um _"controle-se mulher!" _em minha cabeça, eu teria feito assim mesmo. Mas, o que mais me ajudou –_incrivelmente_– foi a frase da intrometida que bateu em minha cabeça tão repentinamente como coco de passarinho.

"_Tenten, você é muito transparente. É por isso que acaba cometendo esse tipo de coisa. Sabe, um pouco de mistério é legal."_

Mistério era a chave, a partir de agora.

Engoli meu fogo e coloquei um sorriso "_James Bond __mystery_" para encarar o Hyuuga dali pra frente.

-Claro, Neji. O que deseja?

-O que houve antes? O que está havendo agora?

-Como?

-O que fazia debaixo da bunda daquele cara? E porque está agindo estranho hoje?

Tive vontade de rir, mas não ri. Deixei o sorriso Bond e mudei para "_olhar Carmen San Diego_".

-Oras, Neji querido. Não está havendo nada.

Ele semicerrou os olhos desconfiados e eu voltei a olhar os alvos girando uma kunai entre os dedos.

-Suicídio? –ele disse e eu dei uma pequeno sorriso fungado.

-Talvez. –o olhei de soslaio estilo _Lara Croft._

Vi-o fechar os olhos e massagear as têmporas com uma das mãos. Aquilo estava sendo tão divertido.

-Você poderia parar com isso? –disse meio impaciente.

-Caro Neji, você está muito tenso.

-E você louca. Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

-Poderia ser mais claro? Não sei do que fala.

Suas mãos desceram das têmporas e se apertaram ao lado do corpo. O Hyuuga estava mesmo _'irritadinha_.

-Dá pra parar com o joguinho, Tenten. Estou tentando ter um diálogo aqui.

-Ai, ai, Neji. –fiz uma expressão de descaso do tipo _Paola Bracho à la Carlos_ _Daniel_.

-Primeiro seu showzinho antes, agora todo esse misterinho. O que há?

Notaram quanto diminutivo ele usou na frase? Sinistro. Sinistrinho.

-O que acha que está havendo, Neji? –cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo para poder dar um tom maior de mistério.

-O que eu acho? –ele fez uma cara indignada.

-Sabe, uma porta que está fechada, é porque não está aberta.

Em algum lugar, ouvi falar que frases de difícil entendimento carregavam mistérios. Estava na hora de colocar isso a prova.

-O que?

-O ultimo a chegar não é o primeiro. –fiz um semblante intelectual.

-Tenten...?

-Bolas são redondas, pois quadrados foram quadrados primeiro que as bolas.

-Tenten...? –acho que ele queria me falar algo, mas eu não podia parar. Estava inspirada e tinha que manter o mistério.

-Se a ponte é de madeira... salve uma arvore.

-Tenten...?

-Jacaré no seco anda.

-Tenten...?

-Tatu caminha dentro.

-Tenten...?

Peguei um embalo sinistro e falei mais um monte de filosofias rondadas de mistérios, enquanto Neji fazia uma cara estranha trincando os dentes.

Eu estava já em modo poeticamente misterioso quando... Catapimba!

Senti um baque e meu corpo estava estirado no chão com as costas na terra. Eu não me mexia mais e nem falava.

Cara, o que foi isso?

Somente meus olhos ficavam de um lado para o outro tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali. O sol estava quente, merda.

A figura de Neji apareceu diante de minha figura paralisada tampando o sol a minha frente. Foi aí que com a visão em foco eu liguei os pontinhos somando um mais um.

Paralisada + Neji = Aquele viado havia mesmo fechado meu pontos de chakra? Num creio!

Tentei dizer algo, mas nem a boca eu podia mexer. A figura dele foi chegando mais perto até parar a centímetros do meu rosto.

Então comecei a pensar que meu plano de tecer mistério havia surtindo efeito. Talvez ele havia me paralisado pra poder, você sabe, oguinhos de sedução. Se fosse qualquer outro seria enquadrado como crime, mas era Neji ali, então... Bem, me preparei para receber aquela boca de bom grado sobre a minha e, morram de inveja. Calma coração, calma.

-Tenten...? –ele disse tão sedutor que senti arrepiar minha espinha.

-Hum... –consegui resmungar e ele sorriu.

-CALA A BOCA, PORRA!

Wath?

Aquele verme paralisou mesmo meu corpo, gritou mesmo comigo e foi embora?

Wath?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e ouvi sua voz gritar de longe "é só por alguns segundos."

Que raiva!

Viado.

Viado.

Viado.

Viado.

Viado.

Viado

Viado.

Viado.

Viado...

Me mandar calar a boca? Poxa, eram só frases de mistérios! Nunca mais escuto aquela loira doida.

Deteriore-me!

**_Continua... _**

_E então, estão tomando a lição direitinho? u.U _

_E, tipo, se preparem porque tendo a piorar .haushaus. _

_Estive pensando... O que acham de revelar pra tia aqui qual a SUA maneira de seduzir. Talvez vire um capitulo \o/ _

_Agradecimento especial a: _**Hatake Pam****, ****Viick Vaporub****, ****Kynn-chan****, ****NSS5-chan****, ****Ozawa-san****, ****Koorime Hyuuga****.**

**Não Desistam de Mim ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 4: O Andar**

**"Esbanjar sensualidade ao se mover desperta o desejo no outro."**

Eu não sabia quem era ela, mas já não gostava dela.

Era bonita demais.

Longos cabelos negros na altura da cintura fina e delgada, olhos grandes da cor de ébano, pernas compridas, pescoço fino e um sorriso de propaganda de creme dental.

Acho que vou vomitar.

Eu estava a poucos metros de distância deles, mas até um cego enxergaria que aquele protótipo de Mulher Maravilha estava em uma clara tentativa de seduzir Neji. O meu Neji.

E não venham me dizer que é paranóia de minha mente perturbada, pois tenho certeza que em nenhum lugar do mundo se amostra qualquer tipo de documento com os seios.

No way.

Já até sei que tipo de missão aquele tipo de ninja praticava. Alguém mais está sentindo rebuliço em seu suco gástrico? Eu estou.

Lee me prendia ali com uma conversa super empolgante sobre... roupas. Alguém me mate! Desde quando Rock Lee tem permissão para falar sobre roupa?

Qual é... O cara usa macacão colante verde. Macacão. Colante. Verde!

Sou só eu ou mais alguém aqui viu a gravidade da situação?

Eu balançava a cabeça afirmativamente a cada exclamação animada que ele fazia. Pobre alma. Mas meus olhos e minha atenção estavam totalmente voltadas a uma única coisa: Neji vs. Protótipo de Mulher Maravilha.

Porque não podia ser Neji vs. Alien? Ou Neji ? Porque não Neji vs. Fred ou Janson? Porque não podia ser Neji agarrando Tenten?

Não, não podia. Afinal, a vida é cruel e eu tenho uma puta sorte 'murphyana.

-Um rosa combinaria com o cabelo da Sakura-chan. Sugoi!

O que? Um macacão? Um macacão rosa?

Corte os pulsos Rock Lee! Juro para vocês que se essa tentativa frustrada de ser humano apelar para uma droga de macacão rosa, eu disse, macacão rosa... Eu o deserdo de minha amizade!

Já não basta esse fogo duvidoso da juventude, agora ele quer um macacão rosa! Kami-sama, será que ele já não tem a reputação manchada o bastante não?

-Sabe Lee... Eu acho que a Sakura gosta mais de verde. –disse tentando ser simpática.

-Sério? –disse ele meio duvidoso.

-Uhum. –murmurei com ar intelectual.

Os olhos de Lee brilharam e ele começou então a falar sobre –ai– modelos de macacão. É agora que me mato?

Quando voltei a vigiar a Mulher Maravilha e Neji, quase tenho um ataque do miocárdio! Os papéis que ela mostrava a ele já estavam de lado, esquecidos como lombriga em barriga de pobre, enquanto a vadia balançava aqueles peitos segurando as pontas do cabelo dele.

Ei, o que eu perdi aqui? Até onde me foi informado, Hyuuga Neji detesta que mexam em seus hyuuga's hair. Então, o que diabos aquele imbecil estava fazendo deixando a MM tocar neles?

Tudo bem que ele estava concentrado nos papéis que a senhora Liga da Justiça havia entregado-lhe, mas ainda assim... ele não é dormente! Ele deve está sentindo a porra da mão dela nos cabelos dele.

A não ser que... Ah não! Aquele homossexual esta gostando disso?

Ai.

-Lee, quem é ela? –interrompi o monólogo de Lee apontando a sra. Liga da Justiça com a cabeça.

Lee virou-se para ver de quem eu falava e começou a dar tantas informações que cheguei a ficar tonta. Ele era pior que mulher desocupada em saber da vida dos outros, só faltou dizer quanto a senhora Liga calça.

Mas, mais importante do que a capacidade feminina de Lee em saber da vida alheia, foram as informações que ele me deu.

Em resumo: A Mulher Maravilha, vulgo Tishara, era perigo.

E perigos devem ser eliminados. Já estava na hora de uma atitude ser tomada, do senhor dormente parar aquela mão em seus cabelos, e de prestar atenção em mim. Eu!

Minha meta e chegar chegando em Neji. E pra fazer isso tenho que ir superior até lá. Prestem atenção, nenhum cara repara em mulheres que andam que nem homem da caverna em época de caça, e por esse motivo ao realizarem essa ação tão natural que é andar, façam com maestria.

Um pé na frente do outro de forma perfeccionista. Postura exageradamente ereta, mãos na cintura e jogue os quadris de forma sensual de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro.

Bem, teoricamente parece bem simples de fazer.

Quer dizer, eu sou uma mulher. E mulheres fazem isso. Mulheres rebolam porque, tipo, são mulheres.

E, bem... eu sou uma mulher.

Certo? Certo.

Então, se o certo estava todo certo, eu só tinha que agir!

-Lee. –disse pondo a mão em frente a boca dele. –Observe.

Então me preparei, erguendo a cabeça e ajeitando os quadris para caminhar até o casal e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela palhaçada.

-Hey Neji! –chamei alto com as mãos na cintura e ele me olhou.

Eu tinha sua atenção. Eu. E não aquela peituda de uma figa. Eu, Tenten Mitsashi. E sabem o que eu faria com a Mulher Maravilha? Eu a deixaria no chinelo, tipo, melhor ainda... Eu a deixaria debaixo de meus pés implorando para que eu a ensinasse como ser tão foda quanto eu.  
>Sim, eu faria isso. E de quebra, teria Neji implorando por me ter. Me... ter... Isso não soou legal. Dana-se, ele imploraria por mim.<p>

Seria em um pé a peituda maravilha implorando para ser como eu, e no outro o Hyuuga fodão implorando por me ter. No fim, sim... no fim... Eu seria o máximo!

Puxei ar encolhendo a barriga e estufando o peito. Fiz uma jogadinha básica de cabeça piscando os olhos, me posicionei e parti para o ataque.

Era só repetir... Um pé na frente do outro de forma perfeccionista. Postura exageradamente ereta, mãos na cintura e jogue os quadris de forma sensual de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro.

Um passo.

Dois passos.

Três... quatro... cinco...

Neji está ficando cada vez mais perto, e acho que estou brilhando. E, se não for exagero de minha humilde parte, também acho que o mundo está girando ao meu redor.

Maravilha.

A peituda me fuzilava com o olhar, mas ela não me importava muito. Agora, a única coisa que eu queria era que aquele Hyuuga visse o que estava perdendo –mas que ia ganhar assim que implorasse–.

Plano perfeito.

Eu estava me aproximando com classe. Não sei, mas acho que ouvi Lee gritar meu nome. Ignorei, fato. Ninguém estragaria meu plano perfeito.

Com os olhos fixos em Neji, continuei os passos remexendo o quadril. O mundo tinha se silenciado e, a não ser eu e ele, não havia mais nada.

Abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto continuava a caminhar, e parecia estar tudo em câmera lenta. Neji abriu a boca dizendo algo, mas não entendi muito bem. Acho que era "eu te amo", "case comigo", "você é perfeita"... ou algo assim.

Tadinho, não vou culpá-lo. Eu também iria me querer se fosse ele.

A boca dele continuava a me dizer algo, seu braço se estendeu e a mão parecia apontar para meus pés. Cara, que estranho. Acho que ele não estava tentando dizer que me amava.

Ainda caminhando sensual seduction, abaixei as vistas para o chão e... Puta que pariu, eu sou mesmo ferrada.

Não tive tempo de processar muita coisa, foi rápido, mas muito "dolor". Fica a dica.

O fato, é que um tronco surgido das cinzas do inferno estava estirado no chão bem a minha frente. Ele parecia dizer "tropece em mim, por favor", e eu, bem... tropecei.

Ai que ódio!

Em segundos toda a minha figura majestosa estava catando cavaco pela poeira. Acho que dei uns três tropeções, rodopiei, rolei, quiquei e, por fim... parei de cara no chão com poeira até na porta do rab... dentes. Literalmente.

Quando levantei a cabeça, me deparei com dois pés cravados no chão. E levantando mais um pouco me deparei com... Neji.

De sobrancelhas arqueadas e lábios franzidos, Neji me olhava como se eu fosse uma demente. E sabe qual a pior parte... eu era. Deprimente.

-Você está bem? –disse ele se curvando minimante em minha direção.

Eu engoli em seco balançando a cabeça positivamente sorrindo. A MM levou a mão a boca segurando uma gargalhada que devia estar doida para dar. Mas, certamente, ela não faria isso em frente a Neji.

Eu queria mesmo que a terra me engolisse.

-É... Tenten? –chamou Neji e eu parei de amaldiçoar aquela já maldita peituda.

-Hum... –resmunguei.

-Não sorria. –disse simplesmente.

-O que? –rebati meio confusa, meio ofendida.

-Tem... terra em seus dentes.

Ninguém merece. Escondi meu rosto de novo na terra resmungando impropérios. Tipo, eu devo ter sido uma pessoa bem má na encarnação passada.

Eu aqui toda boazona, e de repente... Cara, eu estou com a boca entupida de terra porque acabo de tropeçar –pra ser educada comigo mesma– diante da última pessoa que eu devia!

Pow, alguém me odeia muito. Qual é? Vamos resolver isso no mano a mano, manolo...

De cara ainda na terra, escutei Lee discursando uma merda qualquer sobre segurança. Muito obrigada Rock Lee, mas acho que é um pouco tarde para isso. Só queria levantar a cabeça e NÃO encontrar mais Neji ali.

Me preparava para encarar a face da vergonha, apoiando minhas mãos no chão pronta para levantar. E eu teria feito, pelo menos isso com elegância, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: aquela voz soprando em meu ouvido.

-Adorei o rebolado.

E ainda dá risadinha. Afundei de novo a cara na poeira. Neji filho da puta.

Enterre-me.

**Continua...**

Eu, particularmente, me acabo com esse cap. .hsuahsua. Tipo, fico imaginado a cena e, oh Kami...

Mas, como sempre, é o que vocês acham que quero ouvir, então... Mão na massa povo bão o/

Então, qual a sua arte de seduzir... hum.

Agradecida a **zisis****, ****Kynn-chan****, ****NSS5-chan****, ****Liz Momoko**** , ****Hatake Pam****, ****Mokona Kuramae****, ****Paty Rocha****, ****Feer Uchiha**...Tenho que tirar um momento pra responder descentemente a vocês, porque, tipo... Vocês merecem \o/

**.Ikaira.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 3: Sorriso**

**"Ter um belo sorriso no rosto é sempre um fator a mais na hora da conquista."**

Falar, definitivamente não era meu forte. Ao menos, não falar cheia de mistérios. Nossa, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi fazer uma coisa daquelas?

Andar sensualmente? Por favor, vamos pular essa parte.

Que minha vida está trágica, isso vocês já sabem. Mas, que o destino parece conspirar com a vida para me fazer viver no inferno (onde o demo não tem cara de Neji), isso é novo até para mim.

Sabe, acho que eu devo carregar algum tipo de maldição antiga onde diz que uma pessoa deve _'se ferrar_ o máximo possível enquanto viver.

Vou para um monastério. Rasparei minha cabeça, colocarei roupas laranja com amarelo e viverei reclusa deste mundo cruel para alcançar minha paz interior. Sem bundas gordas, mistérios, andares ou qualquer outra coisa que envolva uma probabilidade gigantesca de um constrangimento.

O estranho de andar pelo distrito Hyuuga, é que parece que a qualquer momento eles te mataram e usaram sua pele como tapete. Que povinho mais mal encarado.

Agora entendo porque Neji fazia aquela cara estranha quando tentava sorrir. O pobrezinho não foi ensinado a fazer isso.

Gente, será que o pessoal dos Direitos Humanos sabem disso?

Talvez, por isso estava me sentindo meio retardada rindo educada para cada ser de 'zóio branco que passava por mim.

Quando cheguei até a porta do inferno, digo, da casa principal, dei uma respirada corajosa para enfrentar olhares ainda mais superiores dos que eu havia visto durante a caminhada até aqui.

O demônio mirim é que me abriu a porta. Sério, aquela Hanabi era um ser duvidoso. O que Hinata parecia ter de demência, aquela miniatura de demo parecia ter de esperteza.

E mais uma vez me senti babaca ao sorrir educada.

Aquilo ali fazia jus ao nome mansão dos Hyuuga. Para que alguém quer um lugar tão grande? Agora entendo a revolta de Neji por não fazer parte da família principal (sorriso sínico). Acho que toda a mordomia de Konoha estava concentrada ali.

Sabe, acho que eu conseguiria viver aqui. Mesmo rodeada daqueles robôs Hyuugas mal encarados.

O plano inicial era chegar viva até aqui, dar uma boa primeira impressão, conseguir falar com Neji e sair daqui para treinar o mais rápido possível. Mas alguém me odeia. E odeia muito.

Viva eu acho que ainda estou, mas não causei uma primeira boa impressão, ainda não consegui falar com Neji e, o pior, tenho as três importâncias dos Hyuuga bem a minha frente com aqueles olhos "_huuum_...".

Hiashi, o demônio pai.

Hanabi, o demônio mirim.

Hinata, o demônio convertido.

Droga, porque aquele delícia imbecil tinha que se atrasar para o treino? Porque o baitola do Gai tinha que me fazer vir até aqui? Porque, porque, por quê? Cara, eu só queria dizer um simples "vamos" a Neji e pronto. Missão cumprida.

-Então... –o demônio, digo, Hiashi começou. –Aceita um chá senhorita Mitsashi?

Eu realmente estava com medo de pegar naquela xícara e quebrá-la. Ela me parecia tão suprema, que acho que minhas digitais ali chegavam a ser um insulto. E se caso quebrasse, eu teria que vender um rim pra pagar, e ainda acho que sairia devendo.

Eu juro que pensei em dizer não ao convite do senhor Hiashi, mas só pude sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

Me sentia totalmente fora de lugar vendo-os tão sérios bebericando seus chás. Neji me olhava meio assassino, o que me fazia também temer sujar aquelas xícaras com meu sangue quando ele me matasse bem ali. Mas a culpa era dele. Porque diabos o cara tinha que ser que nem uma moça para se arrumar? Fala sério!

Meio trêmula, levei minhas mãos até o chá e vi o liquido tremer dentro da xícara enquanto eu tentava levá-lo até a boca. Hinata parecia ainda mais desconfortável que eu, enquanto Hanabi parecia se divertir com a situação.

-A xícara não morde Tenten. –Hanabi falou. Eu sorri, mas queria mesmo pular no pescoço da peste.

-Então, essa é a famosa mestra das armas. –foi a vez de o todo poderoso Hiashi dar o ar da graça.

Cara, eu estava me sentindo bem mal mesmo. Tinha medo de abrir a boca e acabar dando uma mancada e, acreditem, eu daria uma mancada. Então me lembrei que com um sorriso conquista-se o mundo. E sorri.

Um sorriso bem largo e simpático.

Neji me olhou meio admirado pela falta de palavras de minha parte. Será que ele achou meu sorriso bonito?

Chance é uma coisa que devemos agarrar. E se eu não fui bem a fazer mistérios, talvez agora seja minha chance de concertar tudo.

A vida estava me dando uma oportunidade de conquistar meu pretendente e toda sua demoníaca família... tudo de uma vez.

Quantas vezes uma coisa bacana dessas acontece para mim? Nunca!

Vamos lá Tenten, deixa as bochechas móveis, dentes a amostra e... SORRIA. Seu futuro depende disso.

-Vocês treinam há bastante tempo juntos, não é mesmo? –Hiashi indagou.

Me endireitei, olhei para Neji e depois para Hiashi e sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Hinata começou a bater aqueles dedinhos que ela sempre batia quando nervosa chamando minha atenção. Ela olhava de forma meio restrita para o pai e eu não entendi o porque.

Relaxa Hina, a Tenten aqui tem tudo sobre controle.

Minha xícara de chá já chegava ao final, juntamente com as do demais. Me foi feita mais algumas perguntas da parte de Hiashi. Algumas Neji respondia curto e grosso, outras eu... Adivinhem...?

Sorri.

Sorri.

Sorri.

E...

Sorri.

Os músculos da minha face já estavam doendo e pareciam se movimentar sozinhos. Acho que não conseguiria mais tirar o sorriso da cara depois que saísse daqui.

Já me preparava para deixar o local, estávamos todos a porta e sinto que minha segunda boa impressão foi mesmo boa.

Tipo, apesar de Neji parecer me fuzilar com os olhos, Hanabi rir irônica, Hianata assustada e Hiashi me olhando como se eu fosse uma doente mental, acho que havia me saído bem.

-Foi uma bo-a com-ver-sa, se-nho-ri-ta Mit-as-shi... –porque ele está falando comigo tão devagar?

Dana-se. Com um sorriso largo já no rosto, agradeci a Hiashi, o demônio pai.

Eu e Neji começamos a nos retirar em direção ao campo de treino quando a voz do poderosão do clã Hyuuga chamou pelo nome de Neji.

-Sim Hiashi-sama. –ele respondeu cordial.

-Existem ensinamentos... especiais para pessoas... _especiais_ como a sua amiga. Avise a Gai.

O que?

Olhei horrorizada para Neji enquanto o demônio pai entreva na sua mansãozinha de merda. Quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de... de... de...

-Não me olhe assim. Não é minha culpa se ao invés de falar, você ficou rindo que nem uma retardada.

Mas... mas... mas... Cara, eu estava conquistando todos de uma só vez com meu sorriso. Estava, não estava?

Droga!

Enforque-me.

**Continua...**

Está aí um outro cap. que me arranca risos .rsarsrarsa.

Han, tipo, estou ficando cada vez mais encantada com o quanto vocês são bacanas e andam comparecendo a cada cap. cada vez mais. Antigos e fiéis leitores, outros novos e tão atenciosos...

**Mokona Kuramae****, ****Koorime Hyuuga****, ****Liz Momoko****, ****Misu Inuki****, ****zisis****, ****Feer Uchiha**... São vocês que fazem essa história possível.

**.Ikaira.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: Linguagem Corporal**

**"... porque um gesto, muitas vezes, basta."**

Eu não fui, não sou e duvido muito que algum dia chegarei a ser um exemplo de sensual seduction, o que é extremamente lamentável. Quer dizer, que droga de mulher eu sou? Em que parte de meu corpo ficou aquela merda que chamam de poder feminino?

Calcanhar?

Dedão do pé?

Pâncreas?

Isso é tão frustrante! Aquele Hyuuga insensível e de acesso restrito é... é... é... Cara, o que eu preciso fazer para que ele me olhe como uma porcaria de homem olha para uma porcaria de mulher? Não que sejamos porcarias, sabe...Eu, ele, vocês...

Meu fogo da juventude está mais aceso que tocha Olímpica em dias de jogos. O que ele quer que eu faça então? Pendure uma placa iluminada e piscante escrito "me possua"? Sério, se for isso eu... Bem, eu tenho uma dessas em casa para casos emergenciais. Tipo, eu posso usar em um feriado aí... De boa.

O que eu não posso fazer e continuar olhando ele me torturar com toda aquela testosterona saindo pelos poros sem fazer nada. Neji era tão macho, tão másculo, tão homem!

E ainda tinha todo seu... Oh Kami-sama, olha só meu palavreado. Estou perdendo a sanidade. Sou uma pervertida insana.

E como se a vida já não fizesse o bastante para me foder, Gai ainda fazia um trabalho esplendoroso para garantir que NADA DE BOM pudesse acontecer a mim. Oras, quem é o perturbado mental interessado em saber as _575 coisas importantes para que seu Fogo da Juventude nunca se apague_. Digam-me quem?

Ninguém quer. Salvo Lee desse ninguém. Sim, porque Lee estava tão empolgado com essa coisa de _575 coisas importantes para que seu Fogo da Juventude nunca se apague_, que não via e nem ouvia mais nada que não fosse a figura assustadoramente estranha de Gai.

E essa nem é a pior parte. A pior parte é Gai ainda está no número quinze. Quinze!

E sem contar que havia Neji, bem ao meu lado cheirando aquelas coisas sem sentido e totalmente imbecis que os livros dizem que o cara gostoso cheira.

Sabe... Terra molhada, menta, sabonete, loção de barbear e blá, blá, blá. Sério, o que um cara faz pra ficar com cheiro de terra molhada? Espera cair uma chuva e rola na lama? Bem sinistro isso.

Eu não sei se Neji rolou na terra, mastigou chiclete refrescante, tomou banho ou fez sua barba inexistente, mas eu sei que ele estava bem ao meu lado cheirando a coisas de livros adolescente da Meg Cabot (que por sinal recomendo). Enfim, não importava muito a que ele cheirava, tudo que eu queria eram aqueles malditos olhos brancos em cima de mim.

E não só os olhos, eu queria era mãos, boca, nariz, dedão do pé... ele todinho!

Ow, droga. Eu sou mesmo uma pervertida.

Me remexi tentando chamar sua atenção enquanto Gai ia para o numero vinte. Eu tinha uma leve impressão que só sairíamos dali quando, tipo, nunca. Mas olhem o lado bom, Neji estava pertinho. O que não sei se é tão bom assim, já que minha remexida não surtiu muito efeito.

Eu sabia que não, mas Neji olhava tão sério e fixamente para Gai que parecia estar prestando atenção em cada vírgula que o sensei dizia. Como se saber o tipo de gel, que além de fixar também deixava o cabelo brilhante, era o mais eficaz, tivesse alguma importância.

Conta outra Hyuuga. Esse seu cabelo estupidamente bom não precisaria de gel nem se tu levasse um choque. Fica a dica.

Tentei de novo esticando os braços para frente e fazendo um barulho baixo com a boca, e acho que ninguém vai ficar surpreso em saber que ele nem piscou.

Comprimi os olhos o olhando irritada. Cara, como alguém pode ser tão indiferente as coisas que acontece a sua volta? Tipo, eu estou aqui fazendo barulhos e me esticando bem ao lado dele e o infeliz se quer respira!

Eu queria mesmo estrangular Neji agora. Pegar aquele pescoço esguio e o apertar bastante com os meus dez dedos até ver a cabeça acima dele adquirir a cor vermelho, passar a roxa enquanto seus olhos estufavam naquilo que em sua garganta não passassem nem uma agulha.

Sim, eu queria fazer maldades perversas com Hyuuga Neji. Mas não irei fazer. Eu irei torturá-lo com o meu... Poder Feminino –nem que para isso eu tenho que, realmente, arrancá-lo do meu pâncreas ou dedão do pé. Que seja – .

Atenção garotas: homens –e adolescentes mimados e carrancudos do clã Hyuuga– funcionam pela visão, tato e paladar, exatamente nessa ordem. Se eles gostam do que vêem, tocam, e se gostam do que tocam, experimentam. E esqueça a audição, nenhum deles tem isso. A não ser que sejam curiosos, queiram dar uma de lobo-mal pra cima de você ou tenham uma tendência homossexual. Mas...

Fiz mais alguns barulhos com a boca na tentativa de chamar sua atenção, algo como caham, cof-cof, fiu-fiu, atchim e mais um monte de onomatopéias ridículas. Mexi o pé, mão, nariz, orelhas e até envesguei os olhos, mas nada disso funcionou.

Então, vocês entendem a coisa de homens –e adolescente mimados e carrancudos do clã Hyuuga– serem desprovidos da audição a não ser que sejam curiosos, queiram dar uma de lobo-mal pra cima de você ou tenha uma tendência homossexual?

Pois bem.

E se não se pode chegar até ele pelos ouvidos... Visual, baby.

Agora, Gai falava de algo sobre o segredo que ascende o fogo da juventude, e Lee deu um pulinho de excitação como se Gai fosse revelar onde ficava a fonte da juventude, o segredo da coca-cola ou lugar onde Hiashi escondia seus ursinhos de pelúcia –não se engane, o cara tem uma coleção dessas coisas–.

Era o numero vinte e nove da lista, e eu tinha um bom palpite sobre o que fazia o fogo da juventude ascender e nunca mais apagar. E ele é alto, moreno, bonito e sensual e, claro, a solução de todos os meus problemas.

Também era um mané insensível com um autocontrole sobre-humano de seus hormônios jovens. Se é q ele tinha algum.

Bem, voltado ao foco olhe-me Neji... Me sentei um pouco mais ereta endireitando o ombro tocando o dele levemente. O contato mínimo serviu para que ele girasse a cabeça em minha direção. Neji era bem restrito com essa coisa de toque. Ok, ele era um paranóico mesmo.

Era como se fossemos passar alguma espécie de vírus mortal ao tocarmos nele. Tipo, como se o braço dele fosse necrosar e cair na hora. O que me lembra da peituda MM, a qual ele permitiu que tocasse seu cabelo –raiva moden on–.

Mas, raiva a parte, eu tinha a atenção dele agora, e foi aí que fiz... Prontas para mais uma lição?

Linguagem Corporal manolo. Se ele não te escuta, faça com que te veja.

Fingi não saber que ele me olhava e fechei os olhos jogando minha cabeça para o lado esquerdo preguiçosamente. Isso deixou meu pescoço exposto para os olhos dele, então, lentamente, levei minha mão direita até a nuca espalhando meus dedos ali e os subindo lentamente pelo pescoço. Soltei uma respiração ruidosa pela boca descendo a mão até a clavícula deixando o toque morrer perto do vale dos seios.

Bem, acho que depois dessa o Hyuuga descontrola (risadinha triunfante).

Ainda de olhos fechados, esperei um momento até ter alguma reação por parte de Neji e, bem... eu tive.

-Tenten... –ele me chamou sussurrando.

-Hum... –praticamente gemi abrindo os olhos e o encarando.

-Você esta bem? –disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-O que? –perguntei perdida.

-Sabe, seu pescoço e esses barulhos estranhos... Vocês esta passando mal? –continuou com uma cara estranha.

-Han... Estou bem. Só... cansada. –me endireitei novamente sorrindo amarelo para aquele... cara.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para Gai, senti minhas orelhas esquentarem e sabia que meu rosto deveria estar vermelho.

Tipo, meu mundo caiu... Eu ali, me oferecendo a ele que nem Naruto em Sexy-no**-**Jutsu e ele... ele... ele... Puta que pariu! Ele me pergunta se estou passando mal?

Hey, eu estava pondo meu pescoço a amostra sensualmente! E, porra, aquilo não eram barulhos estranhos... Eram sons sexy. SEXY!

Oh Kami-sama... e Gai nem havia chegado no quinhentos.

Pique-me.

**Continua...**

Esse cap. talvez tenha mais graça pra minha pessoa do que normalmente ele deva ter. Isso porque ele é baseado em fatos fatalmente REAIS. Ai, ai... se vocês tivessem visto... Céus!

Mas, me digam vocês, então...? Andei ocupada, mas meus dias de adulta responsável me deram folga \o/

Aí... Só porque não ando respondendo as reviews com decência não significa que não esteja prestando a devida atenção a elas não hein... Tô de olho e anotando tudo u.U

Obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando "ADS" tão carinhosa e fielmente. A vocês velhos e novos leitores. E, claro, aos favotiros \o/

Um obrigada especial a **Mayara Renata** que fez um post muito legal sobre "**ADS**" em seu blog, indicando a fic como uma boa leitura. O blog da Renata é o "**Artimanhas do Destino**", que também é o nome de uma fic dela SasuSaku (que por sinal é muito bacana. Li e recomendo).


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6: O Olhar**

**"Porque um olhar vale mais que mil palavras."**

Digo para vocês que se eu simplesmente me levantasse e fizesse um striper na frente de Neji dançando a eguinha pocotó, o máximo que ele iria fazer seria: me olhar, entortar as sobrancelhas, desdenhar com olhos e então dizer "_Tenten, vista uma roupa_."

Neji não é gay, podem confiar nisso, mas ele tem um autocontrole filho da puta. Se Gai não fosse nosso sensei, diria que ele era treinado pelo próprio mestre Miyagi. Tipo, Daniel-san.

Mas Gai era nosso sensei, e Neji não era Daniel-san. A única coisa que Neji era, era fdp incapaz de ser sensivel ao sentimento de uma mulher ou a qualquer outro ser vivo, semi vivo e até mesmo morto.

Sim pessoas, batam palmas, esse é o cara por quem eu, vocês e homens indecisos suspiram. Trágico manolo, bem trágico.

Ele esta tomando chá bem a minha frente. Cara, porque não saquê? Tipo, acho que seria mais facil seduzi-lo bêbado. Mas, não, o senhor certinho prefere se entupir de chá ao invés de danar o fígado como um macho normal.

E se querem saber mais, Neji já plantou uma árvore, ajudou uma velinha a atravessar a rua,defendeu um loser e até salvou um gato de de cima de um telhado. Viram só, o currículo de um verdadeiro escotreiro –_e que fique claro que ele já foi um_–.

Eram raras as vezes que não estávamos em um campo de treino suando até os dentes em um treinamento, e eram nessas raras vezes que nos encontravam em um lugar qualquer pra tomar alguma coisa e... Bem, o básico era isso. Gai e Lee eram para estar aqui também, mas como sempre, no fim era somente eu e Neji. Pois, Gai e Lee adoravam estar em algum treino suando até os dentes.

E então não havia mais ninguém do time nove que não fosse eu e ele, e depois de algumas palavras estávamos em silêncio. Ao contrário do que possa paracer, eu e Neji não temos problemas em conversar, pois tanto o silêncio quanto a fala é confortavel para nós. Falamos sobre muitas coisas sem problema algum, mas desde que meu estômago queima na presença dele isso tem dificultado as coisas.

Em situações normais aqui e agora seria uma oportunidade perfeita para formular uma conversa cheia de segundas intencões, mas, repetindo, trata-se de Hyuuga Neji aqui, e nao de um ser humano.

Mas, quando temos um pouco de alcool etílico no sangue, não se dá a mínima se a nossa frente esta um ser humano ou... Neji. Dana-se.

Não que eu fosse uma manguaceira, mas apelei para o saquê porque, talvez assim, eu fizesse certo. E ao contrário do nosso escoteiro aqui, em situaçoes extremas, eu não me importava em danar meu fígado com alcool.

E tambem, estavamos em um bar –ou sei lá o que–, era noite e uma ótima oportunidade, então... Porque não?

E dessa vez... Ah, dessa vez eu tinha o plano perfeito para fazer com que Neji visse a Sandra Rosa Madalena que há em mim. E... putz, vamos deixar Sidney Magal fora disso, isso foi detestável.

Como outrora já lhes fora mostrado, tentei palavras que não funcionaram, tentei gestos que também não funcionaram, então era a vez deles. Neji cairia aos meus pés pelos... Olhos.

Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras, uma frase que sobreviveu ao tempo e espaço. Uma frase que não faço a mínima idéia quem foi o primeiro a falar, uma frase com cara de provérbio chinês, e que agora seria minha mais nova tentativa para que Neji notasse que eu estava ali, pronta para ele.

Prestem atenção (mais atenção) a partir de agora.

Para conquistar alguém através dos olhos temos que primeiro chamar os olhos da pessoa até você. E segundo, não ter remela, conjuntivite, tersol ou qualquer outra doença ou nojeira ocular.

Porque, tipo, seria o fim fazer alguém olhar em seus olhos só para poder espalhar seu mal de doença pelo mundo. Ou, tipo, fazer alguém olhar em seus olhos só pra perceber que tu 'tá com maior remelão. Totalmente fail.

E por último, mas não menos importante, nada contra os vesgos, mas vamos concordar que os olhos não são a melhor arma se você for estrábico. Sei lá, talvez para alguns tenha lá seu charme mas... Sem preconceito, é só analisar a cena e concordará comigo. Sinistro.

Sendo assim, se você for vesgo pule essa lição. Ou melhor, leia-a porque informação é tudo na vida.

Então, depois de analisar que seus olhos estão em perfeito estado sem doenças, remelas ou estrabismo, vamos para o primeiro passo: detenha os olhos dele aos seus.

Essa parte, se tratando de Neji, é até fácil, porque Neji ao falar com alguém, sempre olhava nos olhos. Tipo, eram raras as vezes em que ele se dispunha a falar com alguém, mas quando o fazia sempre olhava direto no globo ocular. Sim, sim, pupila na pupila.

As vezes ele olhava tão fixa e intensamente que eu tinha que desviar os olhos para, sei lá, não ser sugada para um submundo sinistro desconhecido por nós, simples mortais, onde nada é o que parece e tudo que parece nada é.

Sabe a parte ruim de olhar nos olhos de Neji fora, é claro, o risco do submundo e tal...? Era que você não tinha para onde olhar. Eu tenho uma pupila visível a qual você pode olhar livremente, mas Neji não. Nem ele e nem ninguém do clã Hyuuga. Aqueles olhos brancos eram tão...Brancos!

Era essa falta de cor nos Hyuuga que fazia deles um pessoal ainda mais intimidador do que já eram.

Mas, dessa vez eu manteria meus olhos aos deles. Mesmo que isso fosse bem sinistro. E também... esqueçam, isso já é o saquê falando por mim.

Então voltemos a coisa de deter os olhos, e para fazer isso com Neji eu só precisava de...

-Neji... –sim, eu só precisava chamar pelo seu nome.

-Hum. –agora tinha os olhos dele nos meus, e eles estavam perto. Claro, não perto romanticamente, mas perto o suficiente para rolar uma parada.

Outra coisa importante que vocês devem saber sobre o olhar é que a boca esta diretamente ligada ao olhar q vc irá lançar. Se estou rindo, zangada, dor de estômago... Não importa, a boca sempre acompanhará a expressão que seus olhos farão.

Portanto, molhei meus lábios com a língua naquilo que estreitava meus olhos em sua direção. Depois recolhi minha língua para dentro da boca e apertei meus incisivos no lábio infeior o prendendo.

Cara, eu sou muito vadia, mas sutileza parece não funcionar muito com Neji. Então, talvez, se eu fosse um pouco bich ele começasse a notar que eu estava doidinha para dar, digo, para que ele me notasse. Bendito saquê!

-Então... –suspirei ainda com os olhos estreitados, sabe... Estreitado tipo olhar sexy.

Neji não disse nada, e talvez ele tenha ficado sem palavras diante de meu olhar. Apesar de estar fazendo aquela cara de paisagem, eu acho que eu havia conseguido surtir um efeito no gênio.

Então estava assim, pupila na pupila e eu não fugiria dessa vez.

É, eu sei que eu disse que não fugiria, mas, tipo, eu quero piscar. Não, eu não quero piscar, eu PRECISO piscar. Mas não posso porque Neji não pisca, então eu...

Levantando um pouco estiquei meu tronco por sobre a mesa cheia de segundas intenções. A parada ali estava tão intensa e concentrada que... Oh Kami, ele também está se aproximando.

Respira.

Respira.

Respira!

Contato visual, contato visual, contato visual. Só mais um pouco e entao...

Eu já podia sentir a respiração dele perto quando meus olhos começaram a arder devido a falta de piscá-los, mas eles podiam esperar. Eu estava tão perto...

Foi então que começou. Sabe, eu não queria, mas minha pálpebra começou a se mexer sozinha e meu olho esquerdo começou com um tique sinistro. Tentava a todo custo controlar forçando meus olhos,mas não esta sendo muito eficiente. Malditos músculos involuntários.

Comecei a ver dois Neji na minha frente e aconteceu... Sim, aconteceu.

Foi alta e, se não exagero, ele praticamente cuspiu no meu rosto. Neji se jogou para trás rindo frenéticamente e me deixando totalmente confusa. Ainda havia dois dele na minha frente e eu ainda tentava fazer com que o sinistro tique do meu olho esquerdo parasse.

-Neji... o que? O que...? –indagava totalmente confusa.

-Você está, está... –ele nao terminava de falar tamanho era seu ataque de risos.

-O que há? –começava a me desesperar enquanto me perdia nos dois Neji's risonhos.

-Tenten você... você... você está vesga e com um tique sinistro!

Não disse que essa parada era sinistra. Agora entedem o problema do estrabismo?

Pra variar, enquanto ele ria como um louco, meu rosto esquentou na hora. E não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra saber que eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

Ao menos agora eu sei porque via dois Neji.

Me afundei na cadeira que me encontrava sentanda desejando sumir ou, melhor, que Neji desaparecesse.

Com meu tique e estrabismo recém adquirido, me limitei a minha insignificância enquanto Neji continuava a rir. E sabe o que era pior? Nem consegui ficar bêbada.

Estripe-me.

**Continua...**

_Esse vai para uma amiga minha que sabe bem o porque .hsuahsua. Me morro!_

_Humaninhos \o/_

_Façam bom proveito e mais uma vez obrigada pelo lindo apoio expresso através das reviews e favoritos._

**Ikaira ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7: Crie Oportunidades.**

**"Nada cai do céu"**

Reuniões. Elas são sempre um saco, independentemente para que fins sejam, elas eram, são e serão sempre um grande e pomposo saco. E não é o tipo de saco legal, vermelho e cheio de presentes como o do papai Noel. Reuniões são, tipo, sacos ruins. Maus e ruins...

E essa não seria diferente.

Sabe quando alguém tem algo tão esquisito, estranho ou chamativo no corpo e vem conversar com você? Bem, o problema dessas pessoas é que você não consegue prestar atenção no que elas falam. Você, involuntariamente, fixa o olhar e toda a atenção na... _coisa_ esquisita da pessoa e fica imaginando qual o momento que a... _coisa_ esquisita da pessoa ganhará vida e lhe atacará.

Era assim que eu me sentia quando via Tsunade, ou melhor, os peitos dela. Cara, aquelas coisas são tão grandes que devem pagar IPTU. E, não sei se sou só eu, mas eles se mexiam também enquanto ela falava. Sabe, era como se eles tivessem dando apoio a cada palavra que ela dizia. Sério, é meio assustador.

Estava abarrotado de ninjas ali, uns interessados e outros nem tanto. Uns atentos a cada detalhe e outros como Shikamaru, dormindo. E ainda havia mais um tanto como eu, com fobia dos peitos enormes de Peitunade-sama, digo, Tsunade-sama.

Mas, não estou aqui para falar de reuniões chatas ou enormopeitos. Na verdade, eu nem sei porque estou aqui se não para tentar entender porque o ser a duas pessoas –_pessoas essas que não estavam ali, que fique claro que é só um método de medição_– de mim fingia não me conhecer.

Se eu esticasse o braço podia facilmente tocar Neji com as pontas dos dedos, algo que confesso estar me segurando para não fazer. Para ser sincera, venho me segurando para não fazer muitas coisas que envolvem Neji. E se querem saber, isso me estar a sugar o tutano Manuel.

Hora ou outra eu me pegava olhando de esguelha para Neji na esperança inútil de pegá-lo me olhando, mas como já era de se esperar ele estava concentrado olhando a frente sem ao menos piscar.

Bufei irritada algumas vezes, não para chamar sua atenção ou algo do tipo, bufei pelo simples fato de que estava mesmo irritada. Irritada com a indiferença de Neji, com minha própria irritação e com o abestado que estava atrás de mim mascando uma porcaria de chiclete com o maior barulho possível. No geral, eu sou uma pessoa legal, mas as vezes quero simplesmente estrangular pessoas... Pessoas que mascam chiclete como vaca regurgitando capim, esse tipo de pessoa.

A falação estava chegando ao fim e eu nem ao menos sei dizer sobre o que era, a não ser é claro que era uma reunião ninjal.

_Enormopeito_, digo, Tsunade disse algumas outras palavras e Shikamaru se espreguiçou em seu lugar, sinal claro de que a reunião –que eu não faço a mínima idéia para que foi,que isso tenha ficado claro– chagava ao seu fim.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se levantando e logo o local se encheu de murmúrio como várias abelhas zunindo juntas. Vi quando Neji se levantou e logo foi abordado por... por... Bem, eu não sabia o nome do sujeito, mas já o havia visto uma ou duas vezes.

Com toda a educação que lhe foi permitida, Neji deu atenção ao sujeito que gesticulava incansável com as mãos batendo a boca rápido demais. E, tipo, pra marmanjo peludo o Hyuuga dá atenção, mas para sua companheira de time depilada sentada bem ao seu lado ele nem olha!

Fiquei observando mais alguns segundos de conversa entre Neji e o sujeito. O sujeito entregou um papel a Neji e se retirou. Neji permaneceu parado com os olhos grudados no papel, o local estava praticamente vazio e foi então que eu pensei. E querem saber, eu devia parar de fazer isso, sabe... pensar.

Uma coisa que todo mundo deve ter em mente é que a vida não dá nada de bandeja a ninguém. Escutem, corram atrás do que querem, persigam o que querem, façam por onde ter o que querem. Lâmpadas mágicas não existem, sorte e azar são termos inventados para justificar nosso próprio fracasso.

Sendo assim, leitores que me lêem, façam acontecer. Por isso a lição de hoje é: Crie oportunidades.

A idéia inicial era criar uma situação que levaria a outra situação que acabaria comigo e Neji em uma situação. Tipo, infalível.

Eu assisto filmes, e essas paradas nos levam a pensar coisas. E uma das cosias que pensei foi: A mocinha, o mocinho, um esbarrão sem querer, olho no olho e... TAM TAM TAM TAM... –música de suspense se alguém aí estiver em dúvida– o beijo. O doce, romântico e cheio de sentimentos contidos... Beijo.

Então seria assim, Neji distraído lendo papéis, eu distraída andando para a saída, um esbarrão em Neji e... TAM TAM TAM TAM... –música de suspense novamente, se alguém aí ainda estiver em dúvida quanto a isso– o beijo. O doce, romântico e cheio de sentimentos contidos... Beijo.

Me levantei respirando fundo, erguendo a cabeça e cheia de pensamentos positivos. Pensar que uma coisa vá dar certo não faça com que ela dê, mas... Não custa tentar.

Depois de um mini ritual de relaxamento muscular facial e corporal, me preparei para pôr o plano em prática. Para dar um ar mais real, eu me fingiria de distraída, e para isso virei a cabeça para trás como se estivesse olhando a coisa mais interessante do mundo na parede e me pus a caminhar na direção que calculei que Neji estaria.

Um, dois, três passos e a ansiedade roendo meu intestino. Uma mini olhada disfarçada só pra ter certeza que estava no caminho certo e constatei que sim, Neji ainda estava lá olhando os papéis e eu estava na direção certa. Assim sendo, voltei a fingir interesse na parede e voltei a andar.

Quatro, cinco, seis... Me perguntei se estava indo devagar demais ou se Neji estava, tipo, bem mais longe do que calculei que ele estaria.

Sete, oito, nove... E comecei a pensar que a cada um passo que eu dava a frente, Neji andava dois para trás, mas me recusei a espiar.

Não se ouvia mais murmúrios e pensei que estava só eu e ele ali agora, o que seria melhor ainda pra criar um clima.

Dez... Bem, pelas minhas contas, só precisava jogar o corpo para frente e criar uma situação que levaria a outra situação que acabaria comigo e Neji em uma situação. Tipo, infalível. Eu sou tão diva as vezes.

Me preparei pra me jogar "acidentalmente" em cima de Neji e me deliciar com o sabor da vitória contida naqueles lábios Hyuuga... É nóis!

O impacto estava demorando a acontecer, então virei minha cabeça para frente só para me deparar com o... Nada.

O plano B seria voltar atrás, mas... COMO SE DETÉM A PORRA DE UM CORPO EM QUEDA LIVRE!

O desastre foi inevitável, eu e toda a minha vergonha caímos. E na tentativa louca de fazer da queda algo discreto e menos desastroso, me vi tropeçando pelos bancos, derrubando cadeiras e, o local vazio fez com que o barulho parecesse trezentos e lá vai mamãe de vezes maior.

Então foi, tipo, eu amontoada entre cadeiras e bancos, um eco que parecia rodar o mundo e... Lembram quando eu disse que o local estava vazio? Bem, era literalmente vazio, nem Neji se encontrava mais ali.

E mesmo estando só ali, minha vontade era de sumir por entre as cadeiras e bancos.

-Menina? –ouvi uma voz a me chamar.

Levantei a cabeça minimamente entre as cadeiras para me deparar com um senhor de idade me fitando tipo..."o que essa louca está fazendo?".

-Hum... –murmurei.

-Você está bem? –perguntou.

Eu no meio de uma tsunami de cadeira e bancos e ele me vem com essa? Fala sério.

-Vou ficar. –resmunguei.

-Bem, você quebrou algumas cadeiras, sabia?

-O que?

-Vai ter que pagar.

Me afundei novamente no meio das cadeiras e bancos. Oh Kami-sama!

Pelo menos não comi terra.

Estupora-me.

**Continua...**

_Bem, é claro que fantasiei um pouco, mas essa coisa de dar de cara com o nada após tentar forjar um esbarrão é totalmente verídica .shauhsuashua. _

_Oh vida! _

_Obrigada a todos pelo carinho, atenção, incentivo e várias outras energias positivas dedicadas a essa fic. _

**_.Ikaira._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8: Cause Ciúme**

"**Hey, se tu não quer..."**

As cabeças sempre viravam. De mulheres o desejando, e de homens... Acho que desejando também. Neji era tão desejável. Não importava, quando Neji passava as cabeças sempre giravam acima do pescoço –_claro, não que houvesse outros lugares para elas girarem, óbvio_–.

Neji se achava com toda razão. Aquelas desesperadas de Konoha, desde os tempos de escola, se derretem com a simples menção do nome dele. Oras, quem não se acharia?

Aliás, Neji não se achava, ele se tinha certeza!

Putz, se Lee se achava no direito de se achar, imaginem o que não se passava pela cabeça do gênio nesse quesito. Totalmente compreensível, o que não quer dizer que eu tenha que compreender.

Eu queria simplesmente cair no braço com direito a puxões de cabelo e tudo quando via aqueles olhos famintos em cima do meu, repetindo, meu Hyuuga.

A questão é que era detestável ter que andar a sombra do Hyuuga ouvindo murmurinhos, cochichozinhos, _resmunguinhos_, risinhos e mais um montante de diminutivos irritantes, todos direcionados a ele. Neji. Eu não sabia o que era pior, toda a atenção que ele chamava ou o fato de eu não chamar nenhuma.

Dezessete de julho, Genma festejava seus 31 aninhos de idade. Aniversário de gente grande não é tão legal quanto os de criança, mas comida de graça é sempre comida de graça.

Não era surpresa nenhuma ver Neji rodeado de caça-homens, ele sempre estava. E também não é surpresa que isso me irritava ao máximo.

Eu tentava a todo custo não olhar na direção dele. Já era humilhante o bastante estar em um canto _alone_, eu não precisava que Neji presenciasse meu momento só. Pelo visto eu vou acabar gorda, cheia de gatos e falando com a foto de Neji.

Me encolhi em minha decadência suspirando pesadamente minha desgraça. Eu bebia refrigerante, mas queria mesmo era detonar meu fígado, apagar em um coma alcoólico e só acordar quando... Bem, acordar não é mais uma opção.

Olhei mais um pouco pra Neji só pra ver uma morena esguia sorrir pra ele tão encantadoramente que chegava a ser enjoativo. Pensei que Neji fosse ignorá-la e deixá-la lá rindo retardadamente para o nada, mas o cachorro, veja bem, o cachorro sorriu de volta. Hey, Neji nem sabia sorrir!

Mas essa nem é a pior parte, a pior parte foi vê-lo abraçar ela e... e... E olhar pra mim e...e... sorrir. Porra, ele não sabia sorrir!

Eu me preparei pra correr dali e começar a engordar, criar gatos e depois entrar em coma alcoólico, e então meus próprios gatos me devorariam. Porém vi Neji vindo em minha direção. Agora, correr não era mais uma opção. Não, eu não ia dar o gostinho dele me ver sair por baixo. Não mesmo.

Empinei o nariz e comecei a pensar em métodos de tortura, isso me deu um sorriso involuntário nos lábios. Por mais que eu gostasse de Neji, imaginar praticar com ele brincadeiras legais como as da época da inquisição era, deveras, delicioso. Quase tanto quanto ele.

-Tenten. –ele cumprimentou simpático demais com a _outrazinha_ em seu encalço.

-Olá Neji e... –tentei parecer casual fingindo interesse no nome da... outrazinha. O que na verdade eu estava, era mais fácil eliminar o inimigo quando se sabia sobre ele.

-Ah, claro. Tenten, essa é a... –não creio que o infeliz não sabe o nome da vagab... da outrazinha.

-Taara. –ela mesma se apresentou. –Me chamo Taara.

Devia é se chamar tarada querida.

Depois das apresentações ficou um pequeno momento de falta total de assunto. Então, falei o óbvio em situações como essa.

-Então, gostando da festa? –disse me direcionando a... outrazinha.

-Oh, claro, o Genma merece.

-É.

E mais silêncio. Essa era a hora certa para a chamada "saída pela tangente". Aquilo ali estava mais desconfortável que usuária de primeira viagem de calcinha fio-dental. Mas, como os muitos e inacabáveis _mases_ na minha vida, eu não pude.

-Veio sozinha Tenten? –Neji filho da mãe.

Eu não estou fantasiando, o infeliz fez isso pra me provocar. Pude perceber suas intenções maléficas quando em seu rosto se pintou um sorriso tão sádico que fez os de Orochi parecer quase que infantis.

Me embrulhou tudo por dentro. Era uma boa hora pra eu correr. Olhei para os lados desesperada enquanto Neji e a outrazinha me olhavam esperando por uma resposta. Esse é um daqueles momentos que duram segundos, mas seu desespero totalmente desesperado o faz parece dias, meses, anos séculos!

Foi então, que no auge de minha insanidade por ser uma encalhada, vi a luz. Eu não o conhecia, não sabia seu nome, nunca falei com ele, só o vi uma única vez conversando com Neji quando eu... Bem, foi naquele dia das cadeiras. Não sabia seus gostos, signo, número do calçado... Nada, mas eu sabia que ele iria salvar minha vida.

Sabe o que é ter a maioria quase unânime de machos te vendo como um deles? É... É... É... Argh! Cara, é tenso.

Ele me tratava desse jeito porque, oras, ele me tem a hora que quiser e não tem nenhum tipo de concorrência. A merda de estar afim de um cara é que você não está mais afim de nenhum. Eu sei, é complexo.

Mas, isso acaba hoje. Neji nunca vai perceber o quanto eu valho enquanto eu não começar a ter valor. Fica meio complicado mostrar a Neji o que ele está perdendo quando ele não está perdendo absolutamente nada. NADA!

Hoje vamos pôr em prática um velho ditado: futucar a onça com vara curta. A situação nos favoreceu, e a lição é... Ciúmes.

Isso vale para qualquer ser racional vivente: você não sabe o valor de algo até que perca. O fato de estarmos de quatro pelo cara, faz com que não o deixemos perceber quanta falta nós fazemos, a ele especificamente.

Nos declarar exclusiva de alguém, sem nem mesmo esse alguém saber, nos torna invisível a qualquer olhos. Mas Neji iria ver que eu não era sua exclusividade. Ah, ele iria!

Voltando... O cara desconhecido passava por mim quando simplesmente o puxei pela mão prendendo firme seu braço ao meu. Eu sei que devia parar de ver filmes, mas isso quase sempre dá certo neles.

O cara me olhou tipo "_que é isso bicha_?", mas eu o ignorei totalmente lhe dando um largo sorriso.

-Oh, querido, te achei. –menti.

O cara continuou a me olhar com cara de paisagem, e eu passei do largo sorriso para o sorriso suplicante. Eu podia quase ouvi meus olhos gritando socorro a ele. Parecendo compreender, ele acenou a cabeça positivamente me fazendo sentir um alívio _tsunamental_.

Voltei a olhar pra Neji com cara de "_ahá, chupa essa playboy, quem veio sozinha aqui?_". Neji olhou de mim para o cara com uma expressão incompreensível. Acho que mostrei a ele quem é Mitsashi Tenten.

Agora ele iria ver que exclusividade a ele é mera fantasia de seus sonhos inexistentes comigo. E isso aê nega, eu mato a cobra e lambo o pau!

-Tenten... –Neji começou.

Calma lá Hyuuga, depois tu declara seu amor por mim, primeiro deixa eu te torturar mais um pouquinho.

-Neji, esse é o... –merda não havia pensado em um nome.

-Oi Tairo, como vai? –Neji disse na maior naturalidade.

Bem, isso não é tão ruim. Neji conhecê-lo pelo nome me poupava do trabalho de esfregar na cara dele quem era. Mas devo admitir que naturalidade não era bem o que eu esperava de Neji. Eu imaginava algo, tipo, monstro louco do ciúme.

Foi quando Tairo abriu a boca que eu entendi. Neji nunca sentiria ciúmes de Tairo porque, bem...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –foi o gritinho mais agudo que já ouvi, e veio do cara ao meu lado. Tairo. –Neji, querido, estou ótimo. Ou pelo menos estava até essa louca me puxar pelo braço. –olhou pra mim. –Desculpe querida, mas acho que jogamos no mesmo time. –disse e gargalhou sumindo dali.

-Tairo... –Neji sorriu.

-Hãn... –tentei dizer algo.

-"Oh, querido, te achei" –Neji imitou-me rindo e saindo com a... outrazinha.

Neji anda rindo demais para o meu gosto.

Fiquei ali com cara de tacho tentando digerir o que acabara de acontecer. Eu devo carregar algum carma sinistro.

Mas, putz... Gay?

Esquarteja-me.

**Continua... **

_É o seguinte, tenho quase certeza que li em algum comentário sobre o ciúme, mas procurei e não achei o indivíduo que propôs isso. Então, se você está lendo isso agora MANIFESTE-SE e considere esse cap. seu! _

Falei sobre o niver do Genma porque hoje (17/07) é realmente o niver dele. Parabéns Genminha \o/

**Riizinha****, ****Kynn-chan****, ****NSS5-chan****, ****Hatake Pam****, ****Liz Momoko****, ****OrigashiK****, JuCaichiolo, Biah Morgan**: Ow, ow, ow... Tem gente nova aí no meio, e também tem gente que não larga do meu pé .hsauhsua. Adooooooro. Um obrigada especial a cada um, seus reviews alimentam minha escrita!

**.Ikaira.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9: Seja em Comum **

"**Abra seu coração e seja um..."**

Atitude, eu precisa tomar alguma atitude. Minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía, minhas dores doíam. Tentar conquistar Neji estava acabando comigo, eu estava exausta e já não fazia mais nada direito.

Treinávamos como de costume, e já havia cortado meus dedos pelo menos umas três vezes na kunai, que lancei erroneamente nos alvos.

Sabe o que é dormir e acordar pensando em uma única coisa? Eu estava ficando obcecada e com pensamentos do tipo... _dumal_. _Dumal _como reconsiderar a idéia do monastério e roupas laranja que outrora passara por minha mente desesperada.

Agora, mais uma vez eu estava ali, em frente ao meu maior pecado... Neji. Ele retirava as faixas que costumeiramente cobriam suas mãos tão concentrado que me fazia pensar o que aquelas faixas tinham que eu não tinha. Algodão? Qual é, algodão nem é assim tão interessante... É?

Não entendia como mãos tão cruéis podiam ser tão aparentemente delicadas. Sério, olhar as mãos de Neji fazia com que as minhas parecem mãos de escavador manual de buracos de petróleo. Humilhante.

-O que houve com você hoje? –disse de repente sem retirar os olhos da faixa que ainda desenrolava de uma das mãos.

O susto me fez soltar uma exclamação de... Oras, susto. Do que mais seria?

-Eu hãn... Bem, é que... –palavras, onde estão vocês?

-Aliás, o que está havendo com você nesses últimos dias? –parou o desenrolar de faixas e me fitou.

Quando bati meus olhos naqueles olhos, senti um ímpeto louco de lhe contar toda a minha trajetória desesperada até ali para ter a atenção dele. Minha língua traiçoeira chegou a se mover para revelar todos os meus planos macabros, mas respirei fundo trancando a boca.

-Eu estava... –tentei.

-Tudo bem Tenten. –fungou um riso. -Eu. Você. Jantar. As oito. Praça.

Foi meio surpreendente. Ok, foi quase que assustador. Foi repentino e, se eu não tivesse uma boa saúde cardíaca teria infartado.

Eu só estava lá, na minha, altamente desesperada, quando Neji me solta uma dessas e depois, simplesmente se desmaterializa bem na minha frente. Literalmente.

Sério, ainda bem que tenho uma boa saúde cardíaca.

Depois do choque inicial, minha mente só gritava uma única coisa: HYUUGA NEJI ME CHAMOU PARA JANTAR! E sabem do que mais...? Esse jantar iria ser minha porta de entrada para laçar Neji. Totalmente.

Fiz uma sessão de inspira aspira para colocar meus neuróticos no lugar. Eu tinha um novo e melhorado plano. Plano esse sem falhas ou brechas, plano que não vai me fazer cair ou encarar a morte. Será o plano da vitória.

Tudo que eu tenho feito até agora tem sido um fracasso sem tamanho, tentar seguir o meu jeito estava sendo mais destruidor que tsunami no Japão. Neji não era igual aos outros caras, aparentemente. E sem contar que era tão diferente de mim!

Eu gostava de preto, Neji de branco.

Eu preferia coisas salgadas, Neji doce.

Eu gostava de ter meus pés no chão, Neji preferia voar.

Eu resolvia com armas, Neji com punhos.

Se querem saber, essa coisa de "Os Opostos se Atraem" não funciona bem assim. Quando dizem opostos estão falando de homem e mulher, e não você de Marte e ele de Vênus. Até que... Se bem que... Bem, homens se casando por aí e... Ok, o caso é que pelo menos para mim essa parada de opostos não dá certo.

Então, se você e seu gato vivem em planos diferentes, se liga nessa: Ser em comum.

Ser um Hyuuga é muito fácil. É algo baseado no "não". Alguns nãos seriam:

Não fale. Porque o mundo não é bom o suficiente para que eles lhe dêem a palavra (E se forem falar, seja uma mula. Porque Hyuuga são mulas).

Não se importe. Porque um Hyuuga sempre tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

Não sue. Porque Hyuugas não suam, Hyuugas transpiram.

Não sorria. Porque, bem, sorrir dá rugas e... POR KAMI-SAMA, Hyuugas não tem rugas!

Em suma, era isso.

Se Neji não olhava para Mitsashi Tenten, talvez ele olhasse para... _Hyuuga_ Tenten.

Eu havia chegado ao lugar marcado há uma hora, mas, tipo, tinha que dar uma de mulher e me atrasar. Por isso, fiquei escondida olhando de longe, onde marcamos, esperando que ele chegasse pra só então aparecer.

Quando avistei Neji chegar enrijeci os músculos, quase quebrei minha coluna vertebral para que ela ficasse extremamente reta, arranquei do meu rosto a capacidade de sorrir e suprimi a vontade de correr até ele gritando "_me tenha_" que sempre tinha na ponta da língua todas as vezes que o via.

O ordinário estava de tirar o fôlego. Eu poderia muito bem ficar aqui horas a fio descrevendo o que tinha bem diante dos meus olhos, mas, morram de inveja.

Esperei mais alguns minutos e respirei fundo saindo do meu esconderijo rumando até Neji. Andei firme até ele fingindo que por dentro não parecia haver um mutirão de vermes devorando tudo que encontravam.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, a uns dois passos dele, maneei a cabeça estilo RoboCop pra baixo e para cima em sinal de cumprimento resmungando um "_hum_".

Neji não respondeu absolutamente nada, simplesmente arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e ficou lá, paradão e eu fingindo superioridade.

Deve ter se passado mais ou menos uns dois minutos nessa coisa de eu fingir e Neji ficar me olhando. Mano, essa parada já estava ficando desconfortável. Então, resolvi por em prática outra qualidade –_se é que me entendem_– dos Hyuugas: ferradura!

-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? –disse.

O vi se surpreender um pouco. Foi bem rápido aqueles olhos arregalados, mas eles apareceram e, cá entre nós, foi prazeroso.

-Esquece, vamos. –disse sem mais.

Ele não me ofereceu o braço, a mão, o cotovelo, clavícula, nada. Simplesmente se pôs a andar na minha frente como se nem me conhecesse. Tenho que confessar que tive vontade de voltar pra casa, me enfiar debaixo de um cobertor e chorar até meus olhos pularem para fora, mas Hyuugas também não choram.

Dei mais uma respirada, mais uma arrebitada e fui atrás dele.

O lugar era agradável, sóbrio e simples, tão a cara de Neji... Eu estava explodindo de ansiedade e expectativas, as vermes dentro de mim não davam folga e armei tanta teoria sobre o que ele intencionava com aquele jantar que estava me pondo louca. Mas, de todas, apenas uma valia a pena pensar: ele vai me pedir em namoro.

-Você está linda. –disse de repente.

Ok, acho que vou desmaiar. Eu devo ter corado até a porta do rab... Bem, eu certamente corei. Podia sentir meus olhos brilhando e minhas entranhas se contorcendo! Meus lábios estavam prontos para abrir o sorriso mais abobalhado de minha vida quando me lembre... RUGAS!.

Contra um turbilhão interno que me mandava amostrar os dentes, eu simplesmente murmurei um _obrigada _pegando o cardápio e o pondo em frente ao rosto.

Eu poderia comer um homem no espeto com sapato e tudo, mas quis me fazer e pedi apenas uma salada. Naquela noite minha boca não se abriu muitas vezes. Neji falava, perguntava e até piada o cara contou, mas eu estava convicta em ser uma Hyuuga. E eu acho q estava dando certo, Neji nunca fora tão... humano!

E retirem o que eu disse, ser uma Hyuuga não era fácil. Suprimir suspiros, sorrisos e olhar bobo diante da figura tão tudo que era Neji, era tortura.

Quando chegamos a porta de minha casa, porque Neji decidiu que me levaria em casa, me senti a pessoa mais filha da puta de sortuda do mundo. Queria pular em seu pescoço o enchendo de beijos e agradecendo por ter me dado a melhor noite de minha vida. Tipo, eu não pude aproveitar muito porque decidi ser uma Hyuuga, e Hyuugas também não aproveitam, mas foi a melhor noite.

Bem, óbvio que não fiz nada dessa coisa de pular. O que fiz foi lhe dar um seco _boa noite_ e me preparar para entrar. E amanhã, amanhã eu teria um Neji aos meus pés gritando ser eu sua alma gêmea. Porém tudo mudou quando senti sua mão agarrando meu pulso me impedindo de entrar.

Eu ainda estava com fome, dores nas costas e o rosto parecendo dormente de tão séria que fiquei toda a noite, mas agora tudo seria recompensado.

-Tenten... –ele sussurrou e eu quase vomitei meu coração.

Não notei quando ele chegou tão perto, mas, aquela respiração quente tocando minha boca era a dele. DELE! Acho que todos os meus ossos viraram cartilagem agora.

Eu lutava para não deixar que a Mitsashi louca em mim estragasse a Hyuuga que me tornei. Eu estava tão perto de ganhar meu prêmio. E dessa vez seria mesmo o prêmio merecido, nada de membros paralisados para um "_cala boca porra_". Ali, agora, teria troca de saliva manolo.

Eu já tinha os olhos parcialmente fechados quando... Fala sério, porque não me matam de uma vez?

-Quem é você e o que fez com Tenten? –soltou quebrando todo o clima.

-O que? –me recompus confusa.

-O que há com você? Agiu estranha a noite toda.

-Não gostou? –questionei.

-O que? –exasperou. –Lógico que não! Não gosto dessa você. –apontou o indicador na minha cara pondo a outra mão na cintura. Neji parecia afro-americana chamando pra porrada. -Essa você é ignorante, monossilábica, carrancuda, anda parecendo que tem problemas na coluna e se acha mais que bicha em parada gay. Quer saber, Neji não gosta disso. Fui.

Nuvem de fumaça.

What?

-Neji... –tentei.

Mas... mas... mas... Hey, eu estava agindo exatamente como ele. Qual é?

Agora estou sozinha, arrumada, frustrada, esperando um beijo que não veio e... com fome.

Perfure-me.

**Continua...**

_Essa arte de seduzir foi sugerida pela __**TentenNeji22**__, do As __**\o/**_

_E tem outras artes sugeridas aí que viraram caps. aguardem ;) _

_Ow, ow, ow... Ikaira mais uma vez agradecida a... __**NSS5-chan**__**, **__**Cherry Kim**__**, **__**Hatake Pam**__**, **__**Feer Uchiha**__**, **__**Misu Inuki**__**, **__**NathyHr**__**, Biah Morgan, **__**Liz Momoko**__**, **__**Kynn-chan**__**. **_

**.ikaira.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10: Voz.**

**"Longe ou ao pé do ouvido, faça com que sua voz seja como um sopro suave"**

Estávamos sentados no chão curvados sobre uma mesa enquanto ele falava e eu me atolava nos biscoitos que estavam sobre a bandeja a nossa frente. Engolia-os praticamente inteiros, totalmente absorta em uma única coisa... Neji.

Eu devia prestar atenção nas coisas que ele estava dizendo, pois eram importantes. Claro, não mais importante do que eu me deliciar ouvindo o zumbido gostoso que sua voz fazia em meus ouvidos, mas, tinha lá um pouco de importância.

Neji tinha uma voz bonita. Ele não falava muito, mas quando falava eu podia sentir as vibrações de suas cordas vocais dentro de meu útero! E do fígado, estômago, intestino grosso, delgado, bilis...

Era estranho, gostoso e... me fazia derreter. Parecia o Batman meio Darth Vader com o jeito de um Usui vestido de Zero francês inglesado (?) falando "hasta la vista, baby" na proa de um navio. Tipo, inexplicável. Não sei se ficou bem claro, mas a voz de Neji era como o tocar de harpas angelicais. Não que eu já tenha ouvido anjos tocando, mas certamente eles deviam tocar o som que sai da boca de Neji.

Ele dizia algo sobre uma missão no país do... Capim formiga? Capim pé de galinha ou seria Capim navalha? Mato talvez?

Sabe, país de coisa que vaca come. Hey, vocês sabiam que a vaca tem "dois estômagos"? E que ela mastiga e engole, traz a comida de volta e mastiga mais? E que por isso é chamada de ruminante? E que... Grama! Isso, era sobre uma missão no país da Grama.

Uma missão no país da Grama a qual eu ainda não estava interessada. Só pra deixar claro.

Mas, ainda que dana-se o país da Grama, eram as informações sobre ele que me permitiam se deliciar com o doce som da voz de um Batman meio Darth Vader com o jeito de um Usui vestido de Zero francês inglesado (?) falando hasta la vista, baby na proa de um navio. Então, por esse motivo um salve ao país da Grama.

Ele continuava a tagarelar em um monólogo insessante sobre o país de coisa que vaca come, vulgo grama, com aquela voz sexy e ar de expert. E pelo pouco –nada– que ouvi, ele estava tão certo que me chegava a enojar.

-Consegue perceber isso?

Paft, é claro que não...

-Sim.

Satisfeito, ele continuou a olhar mapas e mais mapas, relatórios, fotos e a falar, e falar, e falar e falar e... Kami, ele é tão sexy!

Preciso desse cara pra mim. Mas, ultimamente, minhas tentativas de tê-lo tem sido um fracasso tão grande que faziam com que as tentativas de Gai em insistir que era másculo parecessem tão perspicazes quanto o sucesso dos Beatles na Inglaterra.

Sim, usei tal comparação absurda para lhes expor a minha situação.

Não me julguem por estar desesperada por esse coisa, mas se vocês pudessem sentir o que é ter esse cara a centímetros de você com aquela maldita pele perfeita pedindo para ser tocada... Vocês entenderiam. Mas, por enquanto, vamos nos focar no fato de que Neji estava perto, estávamos sozinhos e eu tinha mais uma chance de fazer dar certo.

E depois da ultima... Aff, não tocamos no assunto daquele jantar desastroso. Me escondi de Neji durante milênios depois daquilo, só estou aqui agora por pura obrigação.

Chamar a atenção de um garoto que nem Neji –em particular– é tão simples como domar o nove caldas com um ursinho de pelúcia. Se notaram a ironia, a não ser que esse ursinho tenha cara de Uchiha Madara... Danou-se.

Mas, sabe qual é o melhor jeito de chamar a atençao de um gênio? Achando um erro em sua genialidade.

Seu plano de infiltração era bom, muito bom, e simples. Mas, bem, ele não sabia que eu sabia disso. E até os mais sábios balaçam com apenas duas palavrinhas mágicas...

-Está errado.

-O que? –me olhou descrente.

Sim, sim... aposto que Madara não domaria a nove caudas com duas palavras, hum.

Então, prontas para sua lição de sedução do dia? Se sim, prossigamos. Se não, prossigamos de todo jeito.

Usaremos a situação de hoje para frizar algo importante quando se trata de conquistar alguém: a voz.

O amor é cego, e não surdo. Então, a não ser que você tenha outras –e poderosas– armas para amarrar seu homem, é bom ter certeza de que as que Kami-sama te deu por natureza estejam funcionando. E uma delas é a voz.

Não estou falando que você deva falar que nem profissa via tel, mas ao menos em um tom agradável. Nada de gritos ou coisas assim.

Todos –ou quase– nascemos com o dom da voz, mas nem todos nascemos com o dom da voz bonita.

Pode ser aguda demais, fanha, alta demais... O que torna te ouvir falar por mais que meio segundo uma tortura. Ou pode ser grave demais, baixa demais, rouca demais... O que torna te ouvir falar por mais que meio segundo sinistro. Você pode ser gago, e um monte de outras coisas.

Então, se você tem qualquer um dos problemas acima... Molde-se.

Moldar a voz para que ela sejá agradável de ser ouvida não é nehum bicho de sete cabeças. Talvez um de doze ou quinze, mas lhe garanto que de sete não é. Porém, independentemente de quantas cabeças o bicho tenha, ele não é invensível.

A primeira coisa é achar um tom não tão alto, e tambem não tão baixo. O tom certo não a deixará aguda demais ou grossa. Ela será como... Como um sopro no ouvido do cara. Macia. Nada de falar muito rápido ou muito devagar. Separe as palavras de modo que sejam intendíveis, isso tornará ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca algo interessante. Tente não prolongar sílabas, tipo: goooooosto, vocêeeeeee... Isso é irritante. E, por favor, não pronuncie as palavras gemendo como se tivesse com dor ou no meio de um orgasmo. Fala sério, é ridículo e nojento.

Bem, tendo tudo isso em mente, prossiga.

Vale frisar que o assunto que tenho para deselvolver com Neji não é romântico nem nada do tipo, então tenho que fazer com que o assunto torne-se... interessante.

Continuando...

-Eu só acho que podemos melhorar se atacarmos o inimigo. –disse usando as manhas na voz citadas acima.

Neji me olhou como se o que eu estava dizendo tivesse tanto sentido quanto o Big Brother. E, bem, ele tinha razão. O que eu disse não tinha nem pé nem cabeça. Mas era tudo parte de um plano maior. Bem maior.

-Tenten, do que você está falando? –enrugou as sobrencelhas pondo-se reto em minha frente deixando os mapas.

-Estou falando sobre ataque Neji. Ataque. –disse me aproximando.

-Ataque? Como...?

Era só disso que eu precisava.

Cheia das segundas, tericeiras, centésimas intençoes olhei bem pra cara do Hyuuga e ergui meu indicador em sua direção.

-Estou falando de ataque aqui, -toquei o pescoço dele. –Aqui. –desci para o ombro. –Aqui. –deslizei até seu peito.

Neji se enrijecia conforme meus dedos caminhavam descendo sobre ele e sentia que dessa vez ia.

-Tenten o que voc...

–E quem sabe tam... ic! Tam... ic! E... ic!

Fala sério.

–Tenten...? –assustou-se se esgueirano para trás.

Malditos biscoitos que devorei sem dó. Justo no momento em que sentia Neji se derreter diante do meu toque... ic!

-Eu estou be... ic. Vamos continu... ic –meus ombros pularam.

Ah céus!

-Tenten...?

-Neji, só não par... ic! –levei minha mão a boca quando minha voz sexy desandou terrivelmente para um agudo insuportável.

Eu estava lá, toda boa fazendo Neji se envolver em meu timbre sexy e então... e entaõ... Maltido soluço! Maldito soluço duas mil vezes!

-Vou pegar água pra você.

E lá se foi ele, enquanto eu... Bem, eu fiquei com cara de tacho quicando na sala com os, cada vez mais insistentes e fort... ic, soluços.

Pulverizem-me.

**Continua...**

_Talvez não tão engraçado, mas... Viva a República Federativa do Brasil \o/_

_Pois bem, se vocês soubessem o que preparei daqui para frente... (risadinha maléfica)_

_Obrigada aos novos, velhos e vindouros leitores que tão amavelmente se dão ao trabalho de comentar. Esse é o único combustível que move um autor... Lembre-se disso toda vez que ler, gostar e... não comentar. ;)_

**_.Ikaira._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11: Quebrar as Barreiras Físicas**

**"Porque é em um simples toque que está o mais delicado contato íntimo"**

Estávamos acabados. Eu mais que ele, e sentindo dores que as próprias dores reclamavam, pois simulei várias quedas na tola esperança de Neji me agarrar. Mas das 22 vezes que clamei pelo chão, o Hyuuga só se apresentou em cinco. Isso mesmo, CINCO! Isso é uma total falta de cavalheirismo, e se a idiota da história não fosse eu por simular quedas ridículas na vaga esperança de que ele me amparasse, eu o culparia.

As coisas entre a gente não estavam muito... A verdade é que elas não estavam de jeito algum. Minhas tentativas de fisgar esse peixe parecem cada vez mais desastrosas. Minha minhoca não era isca o suficiente, se é que me entendem, e isso esta me deixando meio... PIRADA!

As vezes parece que o Hyuuga é acessível a toda Vila da Folha, menos a mim. E chega a ser tão frustrante que sinto minha bílis se auto-devorando em um ato kamikaze. E não é drama é... FRUSTRAÇÃO!

Quer dizer, eu sou tão ruim assim?

Não respondam.

Ele não é uma gracinha...? Digo, uma gracinha perigosamente sedutora e excitante, mas, definitivamente... uma gracinha. O cara era bom, _muy bueno_. E assim, de olhinhos fechados e totalmente vulnerável, parecia ainda mais apetitoso e...

Hey, eu disse mesmo apetitoso? Me senti o lobo-mal descrevendo a senhorita chapéu. E isso ficou sinistro.

Mas, cá entre eu e _mim mesma_... O Hyuuga era apetitoso sim. E eu daria um membro importante do meu corpo, tipo a vesícula, só para ter o prazer de experimentar um pedacinho miúdo dele.

Após um treino e minutos a fio o olhando descansar recostado a essa arvore, eu só posso concluir que... Oh Kami-sama! Eu estou babando. Literalmente babando.

-Tenten, dá pra parar? –disse sem mover um delicioso músculo se quer.

Eu levei um sustinho sugando minha baba de volta de forma desajeitada que fez com que eu me engasgasse e Neji risse. Eu lá, morrendo engasgada com a própria baba e o Hyuuga dando risinhos.

-Parar com o que? –disse entre uma tosse ou outra.

-De ficar me secando, oras.

Ele... Ele... Mas que sujeitinho mais convencido!

-Eu não estava te secando! –rebati ofendida.

Neji deu mais uma risada fungando e virou a cabeça em minha direção abrindo os olhos. Eu, tipo, sofri um impacto. Se o Hyuuga já é tentador não tentando ser, imagine-o lhe olhando profundamente com um sorriso curvando a boca sacanamente... Pegou a situação nega? Preciso de ar aqui.

-Não estava? Então, o que estava fazendo?

-Eu estava... Eu estava... Eu estava... E se eu estive te secando, o que faria? –desafiei.

Isso, caras pessoas, é virar o jogo a seu favor.

Pela cara que ele fez ao que as palavras saíram de minha boca, era claramente perceptível que ele não esperava por essa. Tipo, boca aberta sem som algum, olhos surpresos e o rubor nas maçãs do rosto.

Bem, acho que isso era um sinal. Um sinal claro que eu deveria... Tentar mais uma vez, como um dia cantou Raul Seixas. Aquele aluado sinistro.

A lição a seguir falará sobre algo que necessita de cautela, precisão e muita cara de pau: _Quebrar barreiras físicas_

Eu conhecia Neji a mais tempo do que... muita coisa que eu conhecia por aí. Havia o meu espaço –_que por mim ele poderia invadir numa boa_– e o espaço dele. Coisas como as que aquela sujeitinha fez, tocando o cabelo dele, eram estritamente proibidas de se fazer, mas hoje as coisas mudariam. Estava na hora de... _. Contato Físico_.

Bem, ao fazerem isso sejam sutis, não se atirem de uma vez... Faça com que eles queiram chegar até vocês. É algo como ascenda o fósforo, mas não a fogueira. Mais uma coisa, estejam confiantes, seguras! Se tiverem qualquer dúvida, por mínima que seja pare tudo saia correndo e se jogue das cataratas do Niágara. Ok, não é pra tanto, mas certamente... Pare!

E lembre-se, _você_ tem que estar no controle.

Com isso em mente...

Me arrastei para bem perto dele a fim de deixar aquilo mais interessante mantendo uma distancia entre o "eu quero você" e o "e você, me quer?" , e isso fez Neji prender a respiração. Devo acrescentar que foi delicioso presenciar, e causar, isso.

-E então Neji, o que faria? –provoquei.

-Será que você poderia parar de...? –a criança tentava manter-se firme.

-Hum...? –disse sorrindo inocente um pouco mais perto.

-O que... o que... O que você está fazendo? –perguntou arredio.

Foi aí que decidi brincar um mais pouquinho. Sabe, eu me sentia tão confiante que parecia ser capaz de comer a cobra gigante do tio Orochi inteirinha!

-O que sugere? –disse engatinhando para sobre ele.

-Eu... eu... eu sugiro que...

-O que você sugere... Ne-ji? –sussurrei soprando em sua boca.

Minhas mãos apoiadas na terra, meu o corpo inclinado para o dele... Sabe a sensação de quando você vai fazer uma coisa pela primeira vez? Tipo, saltar de pára-quedas, mergulhar com tubarões, comprar um cachorro ou arrancar um dente? Então, naquele momento em me sentia assim perto de Neji.

As outras vezes em que cheguei a sentir-me assim diante dele não podiam –e nem tinham como– ser comparadas ao que sentia agora. O reboliço por dentro, as mãos e pés gelados, o arrepio que me subia pela espinha... Era tudo em uma proporção gigantesca, incomparável.

Quando o vi engolir a seco e umedecer os próprios lábios que me dei conta do que estava fazendo, o que estava prestes a fazer. No meu plano inicial não havia aquilo, mas agora... Bem, agora aconteceu o que chamamos de o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro.

Foi então que eu travei. Ele estava ali, parado sob mim, esperando o que eu faria, com uma ânsia no olhar que eu nunca vira antes... E eu, eu estava completamente paralisada, totalmente perdida no brilho que eu via, nos sempre tão opacos, olhos de Neji.

As mãos dele escorregaram sobre a terra para minha cintura e se instalarem ali. Quando o senti me tocar enrijeci até os ossos, prendi a respiração e fez macumba sarava para não fechar os olhos e me deixar suspirar. Eu já não tinha mais o controle e muito menos sabia como parar a brincadeira que eu mesma havia começado.

Eu estava tão nervosa que nada de ruim tinha acontecido ainda que cogitei sair correndo antes que acontecesse. Não comi terra, não caí, não havia gordos obesos, olhos com tique, soluços... Nada. Cheguei a mexer o pé para sair dali quando aquela voz soprou em meus lábios.

-Eu sugiro que você me beije... Ten-ten. –separar as sílabas é sacanagem mano.

Tudo que senti depois foi a boca dele sobre a minha e, cara, quando uma coisa dessas acontece não há mais muito o que fazer.

Puxei o ar com força me encaixando e se apertando a ele como sempre quis estar. A sensação prazerosa só aumentou quando o senti se apertar a mim de volta, movimentando sua boca e empurrando a língua a se encontrar com a minha.

Meus dedos embrenharam-se em seus cabelos, e seu corpo pressionou o meu ao virar. Então, sem nenhuma objeção de minha parte, tinha seu corpo apertando-me a árvore que ele outrora descansava da forma mais persuasiva e deliciosa que já vi.

As mãos desceram até minha perna subindo vagarosas para se fecharem novamente em minha cintura, fazendo minha garganta afogar-se em um som profundo que ecoou na boca dele vindo de volta a minha. Seus dentes cravaram na carne de meu lábio para logo depois sua língua acariciar ali.

Com lentidão, nossas bocas foram se descolando, acompanhando os olhos que iam se abrindo. Suas mãos agarraram meu rosto de maneira forte como se amedrontadas que eu fosse fugir dali. Uma, duas, mais três vezes seus lábios desceram até os meus até pararem rentes vermelhos e inchados.

Foi nosso primeiro beijo. Nosso. Meu e dele... Juntos. Naquele momento eu soube que nenhuma boca tinha ou teria aquele gosto.

Foi naquele momento, em que tinha Neji mais do que nunca, percebi que ter Neji era indescritivelmente melhor do que cheguei a pensar.

Foi naquele momento, em que tinha Neji mais do que nunca, que percebi que o que eu sentia por ele era indescritivelmente maior, bem maior, do que julguei sentir.

Foi naquele momento que... deu tudo certo.

Derreta-me.

**Continua...**

__Gostaram? Digam que sim mesmo que não, estou muito esperançosa de ter agradado a vocês *-* __

__Obrigada a todos os comentaristas e 'favoritistas de plantão. Prometi e cumpri, quem comentou no cap. passado recebeu resposta neh ;) __

__E para os não logados...__

**Biah Morgan:** Isso é, ela já teve bem mais platéias em seus king-kongs... então, de certa forma, Tenten deve agradecer .hsaus. Biah, medinho de você, ninguém merece ter no sangue o DNA de desastre da Ten .hsaus. Pois é, sempre queremos o impossível T.T Hey, adorei a review, Obrigada :*

Falha minha Biah, eu devia ter explicado sobre aquela _emboleira_ que é a voz de Neji .hsaus.

Vamos lá... Explicando sobre as coisas que usei para definir a voz de Neji.

Batman: acho que o morcegão despensa explicações neh.

Darth Vader: o vilão malvado do filme de Guerras nas Estrelas. E vilão, em sua maioria, tem sempre aquela voz.

Usui: awn, o fofo do Usui... Personagem do anime Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Super recomendo.

Zero: geeeeente, favor... O Zero é a última batatinha do pacote. Fato. Personagem do anime Vampire Knight, que vale a pena.

"hasta la vista, baby": frase épica dita por Arnold bla, bla, bla... No filme Exterminador do Futuro.

"...na proa de um navio": bem, isso aê faz menção a Titanic. Simples assim. ;)

Qualquer outra dúvida, por favor, pergunte o/

**Sam R:** Sua review foi... inspiradora. É tão super saber que causamos isso a alguém quando nos atrevemos a dar uma de escritora! Fiquei feliz por fazer tu feliz com essa historia, fiquei feliz em saber dessa necessidade louca de comentar nessa historia... Enfim, estou realmente satisfeita com o resultado do meu esforço. E eu que agradeço de coração por esses litros de baba derramados .hsuahus. Sinceramente, espero manter essa... coisa que essa fic causa a ti até o "the end" dela. Muito obrigada :*

**.Ikaira.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12: Auto-confiança**

**"Como já ouvimos: Porque você... Vale muito"**

Minha vida é, tipo... uma merda.

Não, eu não passo fome, meus pais estão vivos, não sou explorada sexualmente e nem nasci com um pé na cabeça do meu irmão gêmeo mal formado –até porque não tenho irmãos–, mas ainda assim minha vida é uma merda.

E não me venha falar das criancinhas da África para amenizar minha revolta, porque as criancinhas da África NÃO ESTÃO CAIDINHAS POR UM MALDITO HYUUGA!

Shit!

Caras pessoas que estão dispostas a cometer o errodeler isso, a vida não é justa e não tenha esperanças de que mude, pois, não vai mudar.

Ultimamente estou com medo de andar, falar, sorrir, dormir ou acordar. O gosto que Neji deixou em minha boca é tão... tão... tão... Na verdade, a boca de Neji não tinha gosto de nada, acho que nenhuma boca normal tem, mas ainda assim era tão deliciosa que quanto mais o nada me invadia, mais eu o queria pra mim. Eu não posso nem pensar direito sem que a sensação daquela boca na minha não invada cada pedacinho meu.

Tudo que eu queria era apagar aquele dia de mente, era não sentir cada célula de mim pedindo para que ele me tocasse de novo. Eu só queria que o meu fetiche por Neji não passasse realmente de um... Fetiche. Mas, infelizmente, nenhum fetiche seria capaz de fazer meu coração bater daquele jeito.

É, acho que fui pega. Eu, Mitsashi Tenten estou louca e perdidamente apaixonada por Hyuuga Neji eisso não é algo fácil, mas extremamente óbvio.

E não digo isso pelo fato dele ter mal, mal olhado na minha cara depois que nos beijamos, ou o fato de que estou fazendo o máximo possível –e impossível– para manter distância dele. Não, não é por nada disso. Se apaixonar por Neji não é fácil porque... Bem, eu sou Tenten e ele Neji.

E ser Neji e Tenten não é algo fácil. É tipo, tio Orichi com menininhos sabe... Algo estranho, bem estranho, e complicado.

Naquela manhã eu queria não ter saído da cama, encontrado Gai e acatado a ordem que ele me dera. Mas, bem, é lógico que fiz totalmente ao contrário: eu levantei da cama, eu encontrei Gai e também acatei a sua ordem.

Nós temos uma missão, uma missão fora de Konoha para a qual vossa excelência Hyuuga estava atrasado. Neji nunca se atrasa, e é justamente por isso que Gai me mandou até o inferno –vulgo distrito Hyuuga– para verificar o motivo do atraso de Neji.

Claro, a primeira coisa que Gai pensou em fazer foi uma competição bizarra de quem acha Neji primeiro, mas cortei o seu barato dando a idéia de alguém ir ao clã Hyuuga. Idéia essa que me arrependi de ter dado quando ele deu essa tarefa a mim.

Minha última, e única, visita ao clã Hyuuga não me trazia boas lembranças. Me trazia algo do tipo Hiashi me chamando de retardada. E, cá entre nós, isso nem de longe é uma boa lembrança.

E a segunda lembrança que estava sendo criada nesse exato momento enquanto eu caminhava pelas ruas dos engomadinhos Hyuuga não estava sendo nada, nada boa. Acho que a notícia da minha –suposta– deficiência mental deve ter se espalhado, pois diferentemente dos rostos sérios que encontrei pelas ruas na primeira vez que vim aqui, agora estão todos sorrindo debilmente e me dando bom dia em câmera lenta.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu prefiro todos eles com cara de gente psicopata. Esses Hyuuga's rindo é tão assustadoramente assustador quanto eles sérios. Sei lá, parece que estão com cãibra facial ou tendo um derrame. Bem sinistro.

A caminho da "casinha" da família principal, ninguém me parou ou fez perguntas de para onde eu ia ou o que eu queria. Certamente a amiguinha especial de Neji-san não apresentava nenhum perigo.

Fala sério! Eles estavam mesmo me chamando de a amiguinha especial de Neji-san aos cochichos? Poupe-me hyuuguinhas.

Bati uma ou duas vezes na grande porta da grande casinha da souke e ninguém pareceu ouvir, então sutilmente empurrei-a. Devo dizer que me surpreendi ao constatar que ela estava aberta. E vocês sabem da lenda... Porque o cachorro entrou na igreja? Oras, porque encontrou a porta aberta. E não que eu seja um cachorro ou algo do tipo, mas, bem... a porta estava aberta.

Aquilo ali estava meio deserto, e mesmo com o sol no alto do céu, também estava meio assustador. Era como se um zumbyuuga fosse surgir a qualquer momento detrás de uma daquelas grandes colunas gemendo "cérebro, cérebro, CÉREBRO...!"

Fui adentrando mais no local, pisando macio e olhando pra todos os lados, não que eu fosse roubar algo, mas todo cuidado é pouco nesse lugar. Escutei ruídos vindos de um corredor e segui-o. Das várias portas que havia ali, somente uma se encontrava entreaberta com um fino filete de luz solar dando claridade ao corredor meio escuro.

"Será um prazer Hiashi-sama", essa era a voz de Neji.

Me aproximei mais afim de saber o que seria um prazer tão grande assim para Neji. Da fresta da porta entreaberta vi Neji fazendo reverência, provavelmente pra Hiashi. Então olhei mais um pouco, e além do poderosão do clã Hyuuga estava também Hinata, Hanabi e... E QUEM ERA AQUELA GAROTA?

Os Hyuugas podiam ser sinistros, o corredor da casa dos Hyuuga's podia ser sinistro, as sobrancelhas de Gai e Lee podiam ser sinistras, mas nenhuma garota Hyuuga de longos cabelos pretos, rosto afilado e humilhantemente linda ia ter meu Neji.

E mesmo que ela pudesse ser uma Hyuuga qualquer, até mesmo amiga de Hinata ou Hanabi... tipo, aquela cena com a frase "Será um prazer Hiashi-sama", não parecia algo bom.

E então, preparadas para a lição do dia? Auto-confiança.

Por mais que sua rival seja absurdamente estonteante, não se intimide em frente a ela. Você deve preferir sempre você diante de quem quer que seja. Mesmo que seja uma Hyuuga de longos cabelos pretos, rosto afilado e humilhantemente linda.

Confiando em você mesma fará com que quem te olhe também confie.

E foi com essa filosofia barata de grupos de apoio que eu respirei fundo estufando o peito e abri sem bater ou pedir licença a porta da sala que a reuniãozinha estava sendo realizada.

-Bom dia a todos! –escancarei a porta com um grande sorriso na cara.

Os presentes no local me olharam assustados, mas eu fiquei firme em mim mesma como se nada naquela sala fosse mais que eu.

-Tenten? –Neji falou confuso.

-Hey Neji. –dei um tchauzinho pra ele e me virei para o resto dos Hyuugas presentes. –Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, Hanabi e... Então, não vão me apresentar a amiguinha de vocês? –disse simpática olhando a mudinha e a sinistrinha.

O povo ali me olhou com cara de paisagem, inclusive a... a... Bem, ainda não sei o nome dela.

-Tenten-san... –Hiashi começou.

-É a noiva de Neji. –Hanabi falou tão rápido que até eu me engasguei. Hey monstrinho mirim, não vem de garfo que o cardápio é sopa!

Desviei da cara de paisagem de Hiashi e me foquei na peste. E, tipo, o que! Que merda de história de noiva é essa?

Depois de soltar a bomba, Hanabi sorria um sorriso Mega Ultra Power debochado, enquanto Hinata começava a tremer irritantemente no canto da sala.

-Noiva? –disse sem conseguir conter a surpresa na voz olhando pra Neji.

-Tenten... Essa é Hyuuga Yano, minha noiva. –me disse sorrindo.

Auto confiança? O que é isso? É de comer?

Liquide-me.

**Continua...**

__Ow, ow, ow... O que Neji anda aprontando hein? õO __

__E, ow, ow, ow... O que vocês andam aprontando hein? õO__

__Hãn, tipo, vocês merecem um braço esmaga ossos \o/ Estão marcando presença na firmeza, e isso me deixa tão feliz para escrever *-*__

__Obrigada aos muitos comentários que recebi, um mais amável que o outro. A todas as almas comentaristas, favoritistas... Obrigada. E tbm ao povo que depositou uma confiança muito bacana pondo essa autora nas suas listas de "autores favoritos". Cada vez que abro meu email e encontro um "fulano de tal favoritou autor..." tenho vontade de pular. Valeu :*__


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13: Deixar Rolar**

"**Não pensa em mais nada, no final dá tudo certo de algum jeito... ou não"**

Beijar Neji foi a coisa mais incrível e mais assustadora que já fiz em minha vida. Não me sentia misturada desse jeito desde que desci rolando montanha abaixo em um dos testes bizarros de Gai.

Sério mano, essas coisas assustam. Essa necessidade louca que tenho de ter Neji está me pondo em um estado, tipo, sinistrinho.

Mas todo esse reboliço, agora, me angustiava. Eu tinha raiva, muita raiva de Neji. Toda a vez que meus olhos tencionavam ir até sua figura, a imagem tão linda e delicada de Hyuuga Yano vinha em minha mente me fazendo ter vontade de vomitar naquela roupa engomadinha do mané Hyuuga.

Talvez eu soubesse que iria acabar nessa fossa miserável desde o começo. Olhem só pra Neji... ele está acima de qualquer ser mortal, ele é do topo da cadeia alimentar. E eu, bem, prefiro não falar de minha posição. Droga, estou deprimida.

Mais uma vez, como em muitas outras, Gai e toda sua masculinidade duvidosa estava diante de nós três –eu, Lee e Neji– discursando sobre, adivinhem... O Fogo Da Juventude. Ele chamava aquilo de aquecimento pré missão. Lembram não é? Quando fui até a cabana Hyuuga avisar de uma missão a Neji e dei de cara com a...noiva.

Fala sério, alguém tinha que sentar Gai em um balde de gelo!

Eu não prestava atenção nas palavras do sensei, e nem era porque já tinha o discurso "fogo da juventude" na ponta língua, mas porque a raiva me tampava os ouvidos. E não só ela, também havia a vergonha.

Já não era mais tão divertido tentar conquistar Neji. Raiva, vergonha e também... medo. Falar, andar, olhar, tarefas automáticas de um ser humano, estão sendo para mim quase impossível de serem realizadas por causa da presença dele.

Eu não precisava de nervosismos agora, eu já me auto ferrava a mim mesma sem ele. Mas, com esse adicional temo o que possa acontecer daqui para frente.

Lee estava tão animado a meu lado enquanto Gai falava que eu queria bater nele. Eu estou deprimida, e gente deprimida gosta de bater em gente feliz. Vocês sabem, espalhar tristeza pelo mundo e blá, blá, blá... Neji estava do meu outro lado, e parecia roçar aquele maldito braço Hyuuga no meu de propósito.

Era algo do tipo "_sente só o que nunca vai poder ter loser_". Argh! Como eu queria torcer aquele narizinho empinado.

-... então, o que me dizem pupilos? –Gai empolgou-se.

Acho que é dispensável dizer que Lee levantou as mãos em total apoio dando gritinhos de "eu, eu, eu...!" freneticamente como fã retardada de alguma banda retardada. Aquilo foi lamentável.

-Não contem comigo. –disse Neji logo depois.

Eu pensei em dar uma resposta positiva a Gai, só pra contrariar o Hyuuga, mas eu já estava tão automatizada a negar qualquer idéia que brotasse fervorosamente da boca de Gai que antes mesmo de minha mente terminar de formular um "sim", minha língua já havia soltado um "não".

-Muito bem então... eu e Lee iremos até o infinito enquanto vocês dois treinam aqui para nossa jornada pelo desconhecido afim de salvar os que precisam ser salvos e... –pose de Nice Guy. Porque ele não diz só "missão" e pronto? Sério, vou me matar.

Era sempre assim, e eu devia ter gostado, mas ficar sozinha com Neji estava sendo, pela primeira vez em anos... desconfortável.

Eu fingia que não percebia a tensão que estava rolando ali, e diferentemente das outras vezes, não fui de prontidão até ele pra um treino que iria descabelar até meus pêlos pubianos (?). Dessa vez, eu simplesmente me afastei e sentei pegando uma kanai em mãos.

-Você ataca eu defendo. Ok? –mandão imbecil que me faz tremer na base!

Desviei meus olhos da kunai e o olhei. Não sei o que era pior, ele me olhar com aquela superioridade Hyuuga de uma figa ou com aquele fingimento de que não aconteceu nada. Isso me fez ferver por dentro, e foi isso também que me fez levantar o encarando com um dedo apontado para seu peito.

-Não. –disse firme. –Eu ataco e você ataca. Taijutso. –ele sorriu concordando e, querem saber, ainda nem esfriei e já me arrependi disso.

Soco, soco, chute e pula. Soco, soco, chute e pula. Soco, soco, chute e pula... Era a idéia inicial, mas vocês já sabem que comigo nada funciona como o planejado.

A luta aqui estava mais para soca o vento, soca o vento, soca o vento e grita de raiva.

-AAAAAH! Será que dá pra parar numa porcaria de lugar! Não posso deformar sua cara se continuar fugindo!

-Deformar minha cara? –parou em dúvida.

-Na verdade, você todo. –disse avançando.

Neji desviou, o que era de se esperar. Eu já não era muito boa nessa coisa de taijutso, e com raiva e Neji, estava que nem cego fugindo de tiroteio. Lost.

-E porque mereço ter o rosto deformado? –perguntou ainda desviando dos meus muitos golpes a esmo.

-Porque é um imbecil. –continuei avançando.

-Devo perguntar o porque disso também? –parou.

Isso, eu só precisava dele parado para levar minha mão de punho fechado bem no meio da cara dele e vê-lo chorar de dor e... segurar minha mão. Fala sério.

-Me solta. –ordenei ofegante.

-Não. Ainda me deve alguns porquês. –o infeliz estava mesmo se divertindo as minhas custas.

-Não devo nada. –disse tentando soltar minha mão.

-Hey, toda essa agressividade seria pelo meu noivado ou por não ter falado sobre o... bei-jo. –desde quando esse coisa tem essa mania de separar sílabas de palavras as soprando em minha boca? Que shit!

Acho que já sabem que paralisei até minha corrente sanguínea, que meus olhos se fecharam e que meus joelhos quiseram ceder, não é? Sabe, esses clichês que sempre aparecem em toda historia de romance existem, não duvidem disso.

Acho que agora está na hora de mais uma lição, e não é algo que planejei, é pelo mais puro e genuíno cansaço de lutar contra o que Neji me causa.

A bola da vez é: _Deixar Rolar. _

Forçar uma barra de adamântio é ridículo. Todos sabemos que o esqueleto de Wolverine é indestrutível. Como já dizia o ditado, é dar murro em ponta de faca. E acho que andei fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

Lembrem-se, não tapem os olhos para o óbvio. Não criem expectativas loucas inventando um romance só porque o cara olhou para você, pessoas olham para pessoas todos os dias. Escutem a opinião alheia, as pessoas ao seu redor não estão abobalhadas com o olho enfiado na bund... Bem, elas enxergam a realidade, não nossas loucas fantasias. E por isso, elas lhe falaram o que teima em não ver e nem ouvir.

Parem e... só deixem rolar.

Suspirei abaixando a cabeça e deixando o peso de minha mão cair no ar segura pela sua. Neji afrouxou o aperto em meu pulso o abaixando devagar, sem soltá-lo.

-Não pelo beijo. –comecei falando mais para mim do que para ele. –Eu já esperava que depois daquilo você não viesse correndo se ajoelhando diante de mim e declarando amor eterno, até porque seria ridículo te ver fazer algo assim. Aquilo foi o que? Impulso? É, eu diria que sim. Mas o noivado... –freei apreensiva.

-O noivado...? –Neji me encorajava voltando a apertar meu pulso.

-Coisa de mulher Neji. –fitei. –Devo estar me sentindo usada, acho que é normal. E além do mais, sou sua amiga, podia ter me contado.

-É só isso? Não tem mais nada pra dizer? –perguntou parecendo ansioso.

É claro que eu tinha. Eu queria gritar com ele e implorar para que não se casasse como uma boa desesperada, mas sabe aquela coisinha chamada orgulho? Eu tinha um balde cheio daquilo.

-Na verdade... Pode largar meu pulso? Acho que está prendendo meu sangue. –óleo de peroba pra mim.

Neji puxou uma quantidade grande de ar pela narina e, ao contrario do que pedi, apertou ainda mais meu pulso em sua mão. Deu um passo para mais perto soltando o ar quente rente a minha boca.

-Vamos lá Tenten, não tem mesmo mais nada pra dizer? –perguntava me olhando fixamente.

-Vai me beijar de novo noivo? –o provoquei.

Neji sorriu fungado fechando os olhos. Hey, acho que essa coisa de deixar rolar pode vir a dar certo. Ele me beija, percebe que sou o amor de sua vida e acaba de uma vez com todas com essa historia ridícula de noivado.

Me deixa fantasiar vai...

Eu já fazia biquinho esperando pelo seu beijo. Kami, como eu queria aquela boca de novo. Mas, lembram né? Planos inicias não funcionam comigo.

-Você vai falar Mitsashi. –ele começou ameaçadoramente. –Vou deixar você tão desesperada que vai me gritar o que quero ouvir.

-O que?

-Até mais Tenten. –e saiu.

Neji só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara. Sabe de uma coisa, a única coisa que vou deixar rolar e meu corpo ladeira abaixo, como nos treinos bizarros de Gai, até o abismo.

Quebre-me.

**Continua...**

_Eu estou cada vez mais feliz com todos vocês. Meu esforço nessa historia para que ela tenha o mínimo de qualidade não está sendo em vão, vocês vem me devolvendo cada minuto de trabalho com reviews cada vez mais bacanas de se ler e cada vez em maior quantidade. Meu sincero OBRIGADA! _

_p.s: lá no comecinho em negrito é um trecho da musica "Eu Me Acerto" da Zélia Duncan_

_**isis_hime**__ acha que "Deixar Rolar" é um boa forma de seduzir ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14: Ignore. **

**"Tô nem aí, Tô nem aí..."**

O que eu queria mesmo, sem sombra de dúvidas, era chegar a Konoha. E não só a Konoha, o que eu queria era chegar a Konoha, a minha casa, ao meu chuveiro, a minha cama e a metros incontáveis de distancia de Neji.

Depois de ter visto Neji mexer as lábios pra me dar a pior noticia de minha vida, Hanabi rindo diabolicamente de minha cara de lesada após a noticia, Hinata tendo um enfarto do miocárdio e Hiashi com cara de Hiashi, tudo simplesmente foi... ARRUINADO!

Tudo bem que eu estava há trezentos e lá vai mamãe de conseguir algo com Neji, mas, putz... Noiva? Isso esfria até Fukushima.

E depois veio essa missão idiota.

Foram duas semanas no meio do mato com dois sobrancelhas de bigode de Sadan Russem cantando uma musica irritante sobre "felizes para sempre" em comemoração ao evento surgido do inferno, forjado das chamas de satã que chamavam de... Noivado de Neji. Sem contar o próprio que não fez questão de fazer a única coisa que devia –e fazia muito bem– naquele momento: fazer com que Gai e Lee calassem a boca!

Foram as piores duas semanas da minha vida. No dia antes de partimos da vila, quando Neji disse que iria me deixar desesperada, eu não esperava que ele levasse tão a sério. Ele fez de quase tudo que existe de pensável para fazer dessa missão minha punição por ter nascido.

Não sei me matava ou matava a ele. Foram indiretas atrás de indiretas, provocações verbais, físicas, visuais...! Perdi a conta de quantas vezes naquelas duas semanas tive sua boca a centímetros da minha, das que suas mãos fingidas escorregaram até mim ou aquelas malditas e mais perversas de arrancar a camisa toda vez que via um pingo de água. Acho que ele se banharia até em cuspi se visse pelo caminho só pra me perturbar.

Eu corri de Neji toda a missão, me grudando a Lee para tudo o que fosse possível. E em momentos de maiores desespero corria até Gai participando de todas as suas idéias suicidas.

Mas agora havia acabado, estávamos perto e não tardaria para que eu me livrasse de uma vez por todas de Neji. De Neji e aquela imagem irritante de uma Yano sorridente por estar noiva do que devia ser MEU NOIVO!

Andávamos pela estrada a fora... que nem chapeuzinho pra casa da vovó e eu estava cansada, eu estava irritada e morrendo de ciúmes. Querem um conselho? Misturar cansaço, irritação, ciúmes e patetas cantarolando marcha nupcial só pode dar uma coisa...

-PORQUE VOCÊS DOIS NÃO CALAM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS? –gritei.

Eu não devia ter gritado, mas eu disse que estava cansada, irritada e blá, blá, blá... porque eles insistem? As bestas verdes de Konoha pararam de imediato com a cantoria estancando no lugar que nem estátuas. Quase tive dó dos bicos e caras de assustados, mas, bem, hoje era a Tenten má que estava na parada.

-Tenten-chan...? –Lee disse com voz tremida.

-Só... Parem com esse tam-tam-tamram irritante. –falava entre tentar me controlar e matá-los de uma vez.

Dando uma rápida olhada no motivo de minha vida não ser perfeita, constatei que ele nem parecia está no mesmo lugar que nós. Ignorando completamente a mim, Gai e Lee, Neji continuou a andar calmamente como se... COMO SE AQUILO TUDO NÃO FOSSE CULPA DELE! Neji baka.

-Mas Tenten-chan, –Gai começou. –estamos comemorando o amor! Nosso gênio Neji vai... –foda-se Gai.

-...SE CASAR! EU SEI A MERDA QUE O SR. GÊNIO VAI FAZER E NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ! ELE QUE AMARRE UMA CORDA NOPESCOÇO E SE JOGUE AO MAR. PORQUE... EU-NÃO-ESTOU-NEM-AÍ! Agora... CALEM A BOCA E ANDEM DE UMA VEZ!

Me virei marchando a passos largos sem dar tempo de qualquer reação. Passei por Neji que não parou seus passinhos de anjo e... E O INFELIZ ESTAVA SORRINDO! Que ódio.

Gai e Lee não se mexeram, eu estava fervendo por dentro e queria socar Neji até não sobrar nenhum dente para ele sorrir.

-O que estão esperando? Um convite por escrito? –eles andaram.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, e quando digo silencioso quero dizer silencioso mesmo. Tipo, nem o vento se atreveu a fazer barulho. Eu ainda estava irritada, e o caminho que antes estava para "quase chegando", passou para "não vamos chegar nunca?" o que não melhorou em nada as coisas.

Gai e Lee andavam um pouco acuados a alguns passos atrás, Neji vinha logo a frente deles e eu, eu estava bem na frente de todos que nem general marchando pra guerra. Eu sei, estou sendo estúpida, mas... Cara, estou com tanta raiva.

Estou correndo atrás desse hômi a mais tempo do que nasci, e então, de repente ele olha na minha cara e diz que está noivo. Noivo! E ainda por cima vem com um quase beijo depois disse me exigindo... coisas e dizendo que vai fazer com que eu me desespere.. MAIS! Qual é? Esmagar o coração de uma pessoa tem limites sabia...?

Pessoas não podem simplesmente chegar anunciando um noivado assim, há lei que impedem isso. Ok, não há, mas devia haver.

Avistei os portões de Konoha e agradeci silenciosamente por isso. Finalmente poderia seguir com meu plano de: minha casa, meu chuveiro, minha cama e metros incontáveis de distancia de Neji. Sim, era um bom plano.

Assim que alcançamos a entrada da minha liberdade me virei para dar um aceno rápido para meus companheiros que não mereciam meu mau humor, vulgo, Gai e Lee. Porque Neji, esse merecia meu mau humor e umas porradas.

-Até mais. –disse rapidamente já virando-me para ir embora.

-Tenten... –chamou Neji.

Minha intenção era continuar andando, mas a voz desse coisa deve ter tipo uma macumba! Não consegui dar um passo, simplesmente estanquei no lugar por conta daquela voz macumbada de Neji.

As bestas quadradas verdes de Konoha passaram por mim olhando de rabo de olho, como se com medo. Pobrezinhos, aquela gritaria toda que eu fiz deve tê-los assustado. Os vi sumir de vista e respirando fundo contando até um milhão e torcendo para que meu corpo fosse mais macho e se mexesse de uma vez para que eu pudesse sumir dali, mas não deu muito certo.

-Tenten... –Neji voltou a chamar pelo nome, só que dessa vez perto demais. Tão perto que pude senti-lo soprar a minha nuca.

O arrepio que senti me lembrou da primeira e única vez que tive seus lábios nos meus. Um frio gostoso que me esquentava por dentro, e por isso meus pêlos ouriçavam. Eu sabia que estava perdida, se aquela boca que soprou a minha nuca encostasse em minha pele, eu estaria totalmente perdida.

A lição a seguir é das boas, mas dada as circunstâncias ela não é mais uma das formas de chamar a atenção de quem você gosta. Essa lição está mais para uma ação desesperada de alguém que não sabe mais o que fazer. Válvula de escape, sair pela tangente, medo da porra... Algo assim.

Contudo, ignore. Fiz isso durante toda a missão, e agora ele está aqui chamando pelo meu nome, e isso nos leva a permanecer e... ignorar.

-O que há? –permaneci imóvel enquanto Neji ainda soprava a minhas costas. –Me ignorou durante toda a missão, me ignorou na ida, na volta e agora. Então, o que?

-Neji, só... até mais. –impulsionei meu corpo para frente o obrigando a se mover.

Se eu começasse com um simples passo forçado, logo seria uma corrida e eu estaria fora dali. Mas não tive tempo nem do passo.

A mão de Neji fechou em meu pulso assim que percebeu que eu iria sair dali. Seus dedos se fecharam em um agarro firme me desarmando totalmente de qualquer tentativa de fuga. Prendi a respiração fechando os olhos e, novamente, contando números infinitos tentando não perder a sanidade. A pouca que ainda eu tinha.

Com os olhos apertados senti sua mão correr de meu pulso a meus ombros e eu sabia que se abrisse os olhos agora o encontraria bem a minha frente, e por isso que os apertei ainda mais.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

-Tenten... Não vai me olhar? –perguntou.

Bem, só você quiser ser agarrado, querido, eu abro meus olhos agora. Porque, ninguém resiste a um Hyuuga de pertinho. Óbvio que não disse isso, mas bem que pensei.

Alem dos olhos, também apertei a boca. Eu devia esta com uma cara hilária, mas, tudo pela felicidade geral da nação.

Suas mãos afrouxaram um pouco em meus ombros e eu estava me preparando para correr assim que elas me soltassem de vez. Esperei pacientemente (mentira) enquanto seus dedos voltavam a escorregar sobre minha pele, só que dessa vez dos ombros aos cotovelos.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Me chutei por dentro quando senti-me arrepiar, mas, putz... Neji estava ali, me alisando, DE PERTINHO! Puxei o ar e apertei o lábio com os incisivos. Neji era um garotinho muito malvado.

-Você me provoca Mitsashi. –disse simplesmente.

E... Alou. Eu o provoco? Tipo, estou minguando pela atenção desse cara há mais tempo do que Gai tenta ser homem, e esse miserável vem dizendo sobre... Provocação?

Esse Hyuuga infeliz está me segurando pelos braços, respirando tão perto de minha boca me fazendo se sentir mais quente que Fukushima depois de tsunami, e ainda vem me falar de... Provocação?

Manolo... é muita sacanagem.

Preparei-me para abrir os olhos e gritar na cara dele o que era provocação quando, simplesmente, a boca dele se chocou com a minha.

Então... o que era mesmo que eu queria gritar?

Me deixei levar que nem boneca de pano em forró rala-coxa. A quentura que Neji me causava me derretia que nem aquecimento global em calotas polares. Seus braços se estreitaram mais a minha volta se transformando em um apertado abraço.

Não houve fogos pelos poros, línguas briguentas ou troca de germes bucal exagerada, era simplesmente a boca dele apertada contra a minha e, cá entre nós, qualquer tipo de movimento ali poderia estragar tudo.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo durou ou quando ele separou a boca da minha, mas agora eu o olhava nos olhos implorando pra sumir dali antes que ele pudesse dizer algo...

-Eu estou noivo. –... mas ele disse.

WHAT?

-Mas foi você quem me beijou! –indignei-me saindo de seu abraço.

-Porque você fica me provocando. –rebateu calmamente como se estivesse com toda razão.

WHAT?

-Mas eu não... –tentei.

-Você é tão bobinha Tenten. – sorriu e sumiu.

WHAT?

Triture-me.

**Continua...**

_Porque _**_Hatake Pam, Alinity, juh312, _**_**Final Fairy**__**, a amiga da**_ _**Uchira_Sakura11**__(e talvez mais alguém que minha mente desligada tenha deixado de citar)__acham que ignorar pode dar certo \o/_

_Muito Obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando esse meu trabalho, seja por favoritos ou reviews. Isso sempre me lembra porque ainda insisto em escrever ;)_

_p.s: Trecho inicial da música "Tô nem aí" da Luka_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Cap. 15: _Seja Você Mesma**

**"****Fuck**** you. Fuck very, ****very****, muuuuch..."**

Estava esperando o pior possível, e com pior possível eu quero dizer fim do mundo, caos total, banimento da internet... Esse tipo de coisa catastrófica. Porque, convenhamos, Hyuuga Neji não é, não foi e nem será alguém cordial, amável e, muito menos, sorriso. E é exatamente por isso que estou esperando o pior.

Havia 1 dia e 12 horas que eu não via Neji, desde quando chegamos da missão e eu o ignorei, e ele deu a louca, e me lascou um beijo pra depois ir embora.

Ainda não sabia direito se queria socá-lo ou repetir o ato. Ou quem sabe socá-lo pra depois repetir o ato. Ou só repetir o ato incontáveis vezes ou... Ou entrar em uma camisa branca, aquelas legais com braços compridos que dá pra amarrar nas costas porque, porque é exatamente isso que vai acontecer se eu não tirar esse Hyuuga da cabeça!

Eu estava me sentindo uma boba, na verdade eu estava me sentido a rainha das bobas, a boba mestra, a boba alfa, a boba das bobas... Mas não pude evitar. Quer dizer, Neji nos chamou para –_o que ele disse ser_– uma reuniãozinha na mansãozinha dos hyuuguinhas para uma ocasiãozinha especialzinha da _famílinha_. Claro, sem todos esses diminutivos, só os usei para demonstrar meu desprezo.

Segundo Neji, Hiashi gostaria de nossa presença, o que torna tudo meio macabro já que ele me acha uma doente mental, Lee de outro planeta e Gai, bem, incrivelmente acho que Gai era o único que ela achava normal. O que me leva a questionar a sanidade de Hiashi.

Estávamos na salinha modesta –_sintam a ironia_– da casinha da família principal dos Hyuuga's. Eu, Gai e Lee. Isso nos leva ao inicio, ao Neji cordial, amável e... sorriso. Exato, Neji estava bem a nossa frente, sentado que nem uma moça com uma xícara de chá nas mãos bebericando enquanto nos olhava com um ar amável, cordial e... sorriso.

Conseguem entender meu desespero agora?

E apesar de tudo, não sabia se isso era mais sinistro do que as pernas cruzadas e o dedo mínimo de Gai levantado para tomar o chá sendo imitado por Lee. Fala sério.

E agora estávamos todo aqui. Gai e Lee não estavam de colam verde, o que é meio assustador, ele pareciam... Humanos!

Ninguem parecia notar o quanto essa noite estava sinistra, quer dizer, foi o próprio Neji que nos convidou a comparecer –dizendo ser idéia de Hiashi, mas ainda assim foi ele–. Neji não gostava nem que pisássemos no mesmo lugar que ele pisou, quanto mais entrar em sua casa. De início minha idéia era não ir, mas então curiosidade forças sobrenaturais me arrastaram para cá. Não quero falar sobre isso.

Não nego, me empolguei com aquilo e criei fantasias loucas onde ele se declararia para mim. Fazer o que? A esperança é a primeira que nasce e a última que morre. Então, inflada de fantasias esperançosas, eu estava toda arrumada em um vestido, perfumada, penteada e pronta para que minha fantasia se tornasse real.

-E então meu eterno rival, quando fará o anúncio? Estou com fome! –disse Lee com aquele ar otimista de sempre.

E, tipo, anúncio?

-Sim, querido pupilo, quando fará? –_poesiou_ Gai.

E, tipo, anúncio?

-Han, tipo, anúncio? –perguntei olhando de Gai pra Lee, de Lee pra Neji.

Gai e Lee sorriram brilhantes enquanto Neji sorria... cordial. Neji sorrindo, assim como todos os Hyuugas, estava muito distante de transmitir felicidade. Parecia a risada do mal que antecede um grande plano maligno de algum vilão louco, ou que estão passando mal.

-Em breve, assim que ela cheg... –foi interrompido.

-Nee-san, Yano. –era a voz penosa de Hinata.

Virei minha cabeça tão rápido em direção de Hinata que senti meu pescoço estalar, e quando meus olhos focaram-se na porta, desejei que meu pescoço tivesse quebrado de uma vez.

Hyuuga Yano, a... coisinha Hyuuga que pisoteou em todo meu esforço.

Sabe quando você tem vontade de correr, cavar um buraco, entrar dentro e sumir? Bem, quando meus olhos bateram na figura delicada de Hyuuga Yano me deu vontade de fazer isso.

Eu não tinha nem como meter a porrada naquilo. Ela era tão alegre e meiguinha que me fazia se sentir culpada por pensar em pensar não poder socar ela. Era frustrante.

Prendi a respiração para tentar fazer com que meu músculo cardíaco não desse a louca ali mesmo, enquanto me recusava a olhar para Neji, algo que ficou impossível quando meus olhos ordinários seguiram os passos miúdos de Yano até ela chegar a Neji e ser , ser, ser... –acho que vou vomitar– ...E ser acolhida nos braços deles.

Me forcei a olhar em qualquer outra direção que não fosse os braços dele envoltos nela e aqueles sorrisinhos cúmplice que eles trocavam.

No fim, voltei a olhar para um Hinata totalmente perdida parada na porta tendo atrás de si um Hiashi ansioso e a praga miúda da filha mais nova dele, Hanabi.

Qualquer idéia que eu possa ter tido de uma desculpa esfarrapada pra dar no pé dali foi frustrada com a presença de toda aquela Hyuugada. Minha opção mais sensata então foi engolir a parada sinistra que estava em minha garganta, impedir a outra parada sinistra que queriam molhar meus olhos e esperar pela parada sinistra que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Bem, agora estão todos aqui. –Neji começou. Acho que posso prosseguir.

-Vamos pupilo, prossiga. –Gai encorajou.

-Como todos sabem, irei me casar. Então, chamei-os aqui para fazer um pedido. Um pedido especial a uma pessoa. Tenten...

Eu gelei e apertei os lábios em total desespero. Meus olhos focaram os deles com uma facilidade que eu não sabia que faria quando ele chamou meu nome. Não consegui dizer qualquer palavra em resposta, só fiquei ali olhando para seus olhos quase suplicando para que, seja lá o que ele fosse dizer, não dissesse.

Mas não adiantou de muita coisa toda minha súplica silenciosa. Os lábios deles se separaram e eu pensei seriamente naquela história de buraco e tudo mais.

-Tenten, quer ser nossa Made of Honor?

Hãn? Ele não estava mesmo me pedindo isso, estava?

Sabe quando as coisas param e você parece começar a girar? Eu estava exatamente assim agora.

Todos os olhos estavam em mim, todos esperando eu sorrir e dizer "sim" ao pedido filha da puta que Neji acabara de me fazer. Ser uma made of honor –madrinha principal– significava estar presente em tudo que envolvesse o casamento dos dois. Apoiar tudo, ajudar em tudo, sorrir a tudo.

Então, tipo, tudo que eu passei pra conquistar esse imbecil iria terminar em eu com uma dor de cotovelo do caramba fingindo esta tudo bem enquanto ajudava a noiva dele a realizar meu sonho de consumo?

-Você, por acaso, acabou de me pedir para ser a made of honor desse casamento? –perguntei só pra ter certeza.

-Exatamente. –respondeu um Neji sorridente.

Isso me ferveu as hemácias ao máximo. Eu parei de rodar e voltei a mim. E quando meu eu encontrou comigo mesma... PLAFT! Pois é, o Hyuuga vai dormir com a cara vermelha hoje.

NEM A PAU JUVENAL!

-Você bebeu? Está louco? Cheirou gatinho? Fumou ou perdeu o amor a vida? –disse elevando a voz. –QUE PORRA DE PEDIDO É ESSE?

-Eu só achei que... –começou massageando o rosto.

-Você não tem que achar merda nenhuma Hyuuga Neji. Você tem é que calar essa boca. Você é tão baka! Tão, mais tão baka! Porque eu aceitaria um pedido desses? –disse possessa.

-E porque não aceitaria? –me desafiou largando da Yano e ficando frente a frente comigo.

-Porque... Porque... Porque... –eu estava totalmente travada.

Pensando em tudo que passei até aqui eu tinha uma lista do tamanho do Everest de porque não aceitar ser made of honor de Neji. Tipo, acho que todos aqui acompanhamos toda a porra que passei até agora, certo? É CLARO QUE ESTÁ CERTO!

O que não estava certo é esse pedido filho da mãe que esse filho da mãe ousou me fazer e... e... e... Putz! E na frente de todo mundo!

Era malvado, humilhante e totalmente fora de questão. Neji era um imbecil. Kami-sama sabe como eu estava com raiva.

Então era isso que ele queria dizer com me fazer implorar?

Hey, querem saber a lição do dia? Dana-se tudo e seja quem você é.

Exploda-me.

**_Continua..._**

_E Tenten seguiu o conselho da Chrystal(pelo menos até onde meus olhos conseguiram ver) \o/_

_p.s: Made Of Honor é, tipo, falando no popular, a madrinha mestra da coisa ;)_

_Estamos chegando lá minha gente... Obrigada ao apoio expresso através de cada review e favorito. Aos velhos e novos. o/_

**_.Ikaira._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16: Gostam de Ouvir que Você Gosta Deles.**

**"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo..."**

Eu devia fazer muita coisa agora, tipo, matar, espancar, torturar e mais um monte de coisas malvadas estilo Hitler ou quem sabe até mesmo inquisição, mas... Não posso.

Sempre me imaginei em situações de extrema periculosidade desse tipo, e em todas elas eu conseguia reagir, dava a volta por cima, mostrava que eu era a fodona da história e, apesar de tudo que havia passado, eu era Mitsashi Tenten. Acho que não só eu, mas todo mundo pensa assim sabe... Pensa nessa coisa de que sempre há uma reação.

Mas, deixa eu contar uma coisinha a vocês, a vida real é muito longe do que pensamos. Por mais que você se ache durona o bastante, vai chorar que nem bebê quando tomar um fora do cara que gosta. Se você é boa em bater, vai perder totalmente a força quando precisar fazer isso. E por mais que você seja ou se ache muitas outras coisas mais, tudo caíra por terra quando o assunto for o miserável do coração. E não tente dizer que não, no fundo você sabe, todas nós sabemos.

E é por isso que a única coisa que quero fazer é ir pra casa e... sei lá, qualquer coisa que me tire daqui. Estou cansada de tentar, cansada de Neji, cansada de olhar a cara perfeita de Yano e cansada de tanto cansar.

Alguns irão achar idiotice, outros lindo, mas não é nem um nem outro. É somente a realidade, e ela está bem longe do que qualquer um pensa.

-Você quer que eu diga, não quer? É isso que você quer, não? Quer que eu me exponha mais ao ridículo ainda, não é? Então vamos fazer do seu jeito Neji.

-Teten-chan você não esta um pouc... –Lee tentou.

-Cala boca Lee. –o cortei sem tirar os olhos dos de Neji.

-E então Mitsashi...? –voltou a me provocar.

Querem um conselho? Na primeira oportunidade livre-se dele, do coração, o trabalho que ele te faz passar e fazer para encontrar o amor eterno –se é que isso existe–, na minha opinião revoltada, não vale a pena.

-Eu passei os últimos dias quebrando a cabeça, me esfolando, fazendo o possível e impossível pra você, ao menos, olhar pra mim. Me expus da forma mais insana que possa imaginar. Quase fui morta por uma bunda gorda, fui deixada paralisada em uma floresta, adquiri tiques improváveis, até terra comi. Estou tendo quase que vender um rim pra pagar cadeiras... E tudo por Você Neji! –o empurrei pelo peito com meu dedo. –Então, agora, depois de assistir de camarote eu me fuder pra chamar sua atenção você vem me falar de made of honor...?

-Eu não... –ele começou.

-Não ouse dizer que não sabia, porque você sabia. Sempre soube, todo mundo sabia Neji. Eu prefiro usar macacão verde colante, fazer um corte de tigela no cabelo, deixar minhas sobrancelhas cresceram o equivalente a mil anos e sair fazendo pose Nice Guy por aí do que me humilhar ainda mais aceitando o papel de melhor amiga enquanto vejo o babaca que eu amo se casar com outra! Sem ofensa Aí Lee, Gai...–foi tudo em um fôlego só.

Agora é a parte do silencio constrangedor.

Diferente do que pensei que fosse ver quando fizesse isso, Neji não tinha no rosto a expressão vitoriosa esnobe satisfeito de fodão que eu pensei que teria. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava em um misto de susto e... Não sei. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e sua respiração acelerada.

Senti meu corpo esfriar, todos os olhos ainda em mim e, sem a adrenalina, me senti tão pequena no meio daquilo tudo. A vergonha começando a tomar o lugar da raiva e a idéia do buraco ficando cada vez mais tentadora. Abaixei meus olhos fitando meus pés tendo desespero circulando em cada canto de mim.

-Eu preciso... eu vou... Me desculpe. –e tencionei fugir dali.

-Tenten. –Neji voltou a chamar pelo meu nome agarrando meu braço me impedido de sair. –Você não... Você... Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Cara, aquilo quebrou o pouco que eu ainda tinha inteiro. Levantei os olhos para fitá-lo novamente e tentar entender o porque dessa atitude sádica comigo.

Sorri sem humor.

-A resposta é não Neji. Não serei sua made of honor.

-Porque?

Neji era cruel.

-Você vai mesmo me fazer fal...

-Porque Tenten? Vamos, por favor, me diga porque! –assustei-me quando suas mãos agarram meus ombros sacudindo enquanto falava. Neji era louco.

-Porque eu te amo. –suspirei derrotada.

E dessa vez o mundo girou e eu parei. Hanabi, Hinata, Hiashi, Gai, Lee ou Yano, nada existia ali alem de mim e Neji.

-Eu só precisava ouvir isso.

A boca dele desceu tão rápido até a minha que não tive tempo de fazer nada além de arregalar os olhos em total surpresa. Neji era algo tão incompreensível!

Tentei me separar, mas ele largou meus ombros me segurando forte pela cintura e pressionando ainda mais sua boca a minha. Sem opção, ou vontade –confesso– de me separar, deixei que seus lábios passeassem pelos meus sem objeção ou ação alguma. Era coisa demais acontecendo.

O que pareceu ser longe, ouvi uam exclamação de Gai e Lee, então Neji desgrudou de minha boca e me fitou com o sorriso mais iluminado e inocente que eu já o vira dar. Não era a cara de dor ou de prisão de ventre que normalmente os sorrisos Hyuugas tinham. Era algo tão puro e... Feliz.

-Neji? –perguntei em um misto de espanto e... espanto.

-Não foi tão difícil, foi? –devolveu ainda sorrindo.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Dizer o que sente. Foi difícil?

-Você está...

-Pensei que não fosse falar nunca. Yano me disse que...

-Espera. –me desvencilhei dos braços dele. –Yano? Sua noiva?

-Oh, ela não é minha noiva.

-Não? –olhei para Yano e a vi sorrir balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Que merda esta havendo aqui? E aquela coisa de"Será um prazer Hiashi-sama"...? –perguntei olhando um por um fazendo uma imitação horrível da voz de Neji no final.

Gai e Lee pareciam tão surpresos quanto eu, então focalizei nos Hyuugas presentes.

-Quando Hanabi anunciou Yano como minha noiva, eu tive a idéia. –Neji disse ainda com aquele ar de inocência demoníaca.

-Neji armou tudo isso porque você era tapada demais pra dizer na cara que gostava dele. –concordou Hanabi como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Nos desculpe Tenten-san. –Hinata e seus dedos irritantes.

Mas foi quando Hiashi abriu a boca que algo me possuiu.

-Devo dizer que achei uma loucura sem tamanho, porém... Bem, de qualquer forma Yano já está comprometida Mitsashi-san... Comigo. Convidei Neji a ser nosso padrinho.

O que? Ok, agora estava mesmo tudo rodando. Voltei a olhar pra Neji para encontrá-lo novamente sorrindo, mais inocentemente demoníaco do que nunca.

-O que significa tudo isso? Essa garota tem idade pra ser...–alarmei.

-Esposa de Hiashi. –Yano se pronunciou sorrindo. –Gomen Tenten-chan, mas as aparências enganam.

Cara, que vergonha. Maldita pele de pêssego desses Hyuugas infelizes.

-Bom, pessoas desesperadas como você pedem atitudes desesperadas de pessoas como eu. –disse Neji divertidamente me roubando um beijo enquanto toda sala se unia em uma gargalhada.

-Mas... –tentei falar completamente perplexa.

-Vamos fazer certo dessa vez, tudo bem? –Neji começou cortando minha fala. –Tenten, quer namorar comigo?

Esse... esse... esse... Não acredito! Eu passei pelo mármore do inferno por esse cara enquanto ele se divertia armando um planinho filha da puta com esse bando de esquisitos? Hyuuga Neji é um... um... um...

-Tenten...?

-Quer saber? -comecei me desvencilhando totalmente de Neji. –Vai se fuder você, você, você, você e você também. –disse apontando cada Hyuuga ali presente indo até a porta. –E se ainda tem dúvidas Neji, a resposta é NÃO!

Saí, bati a porta com força e raiva.

Acho que a lição –não intencionau– de hoje ficou explicita não é? Se ele queria tanto ouvir que eu era de quatro por ele, ouviu. Ego masculino... Imbecis.

Desistam-me.

**Continua...**

_**Hisui Ai** disse pra Tentei se valorizar, e acho que ela meio que fez isso. O engraçado é que esse cap. foi escrito antes que seu coment. fosse lido. Telepatia, hum u.U .kska._

_Alguém esperava por isso? Eu não, até a hora de começar a escrever .kskaks._

_Obrigada aos prestativos que sempre comentam, deixando aí gasolina pra que essa fic continue andando. E muito me alegra ver cada vez mais novos leitores chegando \o/_

**.Ikaira.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17: Seja Feliz **

"**So Just remember to smile, smile, smile..."**

Não posso negar que em vários momentos me satisfiz em vê-lo comer o jiló que Hitler amassou. Vê-lo passar por tudo que passei em dose amplamente mais humilhante foi bom. E digo que foi amplamente porque, ao contrário de mim, ele foi rejeitado com testemunhas.

Não me levem a mal, mas sou humana... até demais, e não teve como não me sentir realizada vendo Neji se fazendo de bonzão enquanto estava claramente pisando no seu orgulho Hyuuga.

E também não posso negar que em vários –_muitos mesmos_– momentos eu quis simplesmente me jogar em cima dele gritando que estava tudo bem e viver meu _Happy End_.

Mas eu suportei, e não me arrependo.

Não consigo escolher qual foi a melhor parte: Neji rolando penhasco abaixo em uma disputa ridícula com Lee ou Neji andando pelas ruas de Konoha com terra até em buracos onde o sol não vai.

Eu passei por muitas por esse Hyuuga, então não achei ser tão mal fazê-lo implorar um porco por mim. O máximo que poderia ter acontecido seria ele cansar e me mandar para lugares impróprios, assim como fiz com ele, mas o risco valeu todo a pena.

Ego feminino... Me processem.

Porém, de todas as vezes que vi Neji pagar por ter nascido, aquela, sem dúvida, foi magistral. Eu acreditava que para tudo havia limite, mas vi todos serem quebrados quando simplesmente meus olhos focalizaram a figura daquele Hyuuga.

Saía da prédio da Hokage quando simplesmente tive a visão mais sem noção que meus olhos sem noção já tiveram. Esqueci completamente sobre o que conversava com o ser que saía ao meu lado, que também não mais sabia o nome, e de qualquer outra coisa que eu deveria lembrar. Não sabia direito se ria, gritava ou simplesmente saia correndo comprovando minha insanidade a mim e ao mundo.

Quer dizer, nem em meus sonhos mais loucos, e proibidos para menores, aquilo seria possível acontecer. Eu esperava por Madara pregando o amor ao próximo, por Gai e Lee falando grosso, por Naruto não parecendo retardado, por Sasuke sem querer vingança até pela morte de Osama Bin Laden, até por Hinata fazendo striper eu esperava. Mas, por aquilo... Ow manolo, aquilo ali só podia ser sacanagem.

-... e então Tenten-chan, o que acha? –o ser perguntou.

Eu só conseguia achar uma coisa...

-Neji enlouqueceu. –disse devaneando ainda assustada olhando-o.

-É, eu também acho e... O que? –o ser, percebendo que eu não estava prestando atenção nele, virou o rosto na direção em que eu olhava. –Kami-sama! –exclamou pondo a mão sobre a boca.

Já vi gente desesperada antes, mas Neji já estava apelando. Andei em sua direção ainda não acreditando na cena que via. Kami-sama duas mil vezes!

-Neji, o que é isso? –disse mais alto do que gostaria subindo alguns tons.

Foi inevitável não chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas, seja pela figura sinistra de Neji ou pelas minhas palavras em agudo. Mas eu não estava preocupada com platéia agora, minha única preocupação no momento era Neji, aquilo que ele estava vestindo e... aquele cabelo.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –agitava as mãos no ar. –Humilhação pública é uma coisa, mas... mas... sacrifício humano?

-Sua culpa! –acusou emburrado. –Se você não estivesse fazendo todo esse... drama isso não estaria acontecendo.

-Drama?

-É, drama. Se tivesse dito um simples e maldito sim, eu não estaria desse jeito agora. –cruzou os braços virando o rosto.

-A culpa é sua! –devolvi. –Se não tivesse sido tão imbecil e me avisado que eu não precisava passar pelo tártaro, agora você não estaria vestindo... isso.

-Fiz o que fiz porque você é medrosa! –gritou.  
>-E faço o que faço porque você é teimoso! –gritei.<p>

Pude ouvir murmúrios a nossa volta. Não acredito que até pagando mico esse coisa me faz pagar também. Sério, Neji era como essas coisas que sabemos que não são boas mas insistimos em querer.

E então mais daquela coisa de silêncio constrangedor.

-E agora? –ele falou primeiro.

Caga na mão e joga fora mané. Ok, estou brincando.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Peguei Neji pela mão nos tirando do meio do bolinho de curiosos. Só paramos quando chegamos ao... TAM TAM TAM TAM... Campo de Treino! Ow, vocês já deviam saber que quase tudo de importante que acontece entre mim e esse Hyuuga aqui é lá. Sem contar que a autora tem fetiche pelo lugar. Kami salve o clichê!

Assim que virei e o fitei, foi inevitável. Eu queria rir e rir muito, tipo, me jogar no chão sair rolando na poeira com as pernas para o ar gargalhando que nem alguém que... que nem alguém que gargalha muito, mas muito mesmo.

-Não tem graça Tenten. –emburrou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

-O que significa isso Neji? –tentei entre uma puxada de ar e outra.

-Gai achou que isso faria você me notar como um... homem. –revelou a contra gosto.

Neji, simplesmente, estava de macacão verde colante, com cabelo em corte de tigela e as sobrancelhas de costeletas de Wolverine! Não tem idéia do que era aquela visão.

-E desde quando você dá ouvidos ao que Gai diz?

-Desde que não sei mais o que fazer pra ter você.

Ai, isso é sacanagem.

Não pensei muito quando ouvi-o pronunciar palavra por palavra tão sinceramente daquele jeito. Fiz o que queria fazer sempre que o tinha na frente. Me joguei em seus braços colando sua boca na minha com pressa de ter cada pedacinho do meu corpo sentindo através das papilas degustativas o sabor com gosto de nada, que minha mente sempre insistia a tentar dar nome, que tinha Neji.

E o mais incrível, era sentir que aquele gosto de nada, tinha gosto de tudo!

Separei-me dele tendo suas mãos firmes segurando-me pela cintura. Pois é, maltratei sim o Hyuuga, mas todos nós sabemos que iria acabar assim. Quer dizer, não me danei numa historia praticamente todinha pra simplesmente dispensar o prêmio final, não é verdade?

-Hey Neji. –o chamei enquanto seus lábios roçavam em meu pescoço. –Você não... quer dizer, essas sobrancelhas e cabelo, eles não...

Senti-o fungar um riso ao pé do meu ouvido, o que fez meus ombros se encolherem. Beijando meu maxilar até ter a boca novamente na minha, separou-se me fitando com um sorriso pertinente nos lábios.

Não nego, arrepiei ali, mas de medo. Neji não poderia ir tão longe assim e ter feito daquela... daquela... coisa sua sobrancelha e cabelo permanente.

-Gostou, é bom ter gostado porque...

-Você não... Neji!

Ele gargalhou levando uma das mãos até a cabeça e fazendo voar longe aquela coisa. Não sabia o que era mais assustador, Neji de Gai ou alguém fabricar perucas de Gai. Seus cabelos tão compridos voltaram a cair em suas costas.

Essa é a lição que, certamente, vou dar com o maior prazer. De todas, a única que vale a pena ser seguida de olhos fechados, mãos amarradas nas costas e salto alto.

Prestem atenção: Vingança é um prato que se come frio, mas melhor ainda é não comê-lo de maneira alguma.

Então só... _Seja Feliz_!

-As sobrancelhas... elas não... –arrisquei.

Ele não respondeu, voltou a gargalhar e a me beijar. Bem, vejamos isso outra hora. O importante era que aquela boca era, originalmente, de Neji Hyuuga. E, o melhor, estava na minha.

**Continua...**

_Sinto que, talvez, não tenha sido feliz nesse cap. Mas... vamos lá, sejam bonzinhos com a Ikaira._

_Aê, agüentam só mais uma surpresinha? Prometo que depois do próximo deixarei vocês em paz. .skskas._

_Entãaaaaaaao... Como sempre vocês foram mágicos comparecendo em peso através dos tão queridos e necessários reviews: __**OBRIGADA!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Posfácio:**

**A verdade**

"**... prometo falar a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade."**

Tenten era engraçada, ela não tentava ser, mas simplesmente era. Ela era desajeitada também, e muito. Nunca teve trava na língua, e não o fazia por maldade, quando se dava conta simplesmente já havia falado.

Ela estava engraçada aquele dia e apesar de meus olhos parecerem grudados nas folhas que Ya havia me entregue, eu não deixei de notar a conversa que ela tinha com Lee. Foi então que a vi vindo se rebolando em minha direção naquela tarde, se retorcendo de uma forma tão engraçada que tive que pensar em coisas de Hyuuga para não rir.

E apesar dela ter acabado de cara no chão bem diante dos meus pés com a boca recheada de terra, eu nunca a havia visto tão graciosa. Foi dali pra frente que percebi seus muitos e diversos jeitos de tentar chamar minha atenção.

Ela usou de tudo, mas confesso que estava tão divertido vê-la passar por aquilo que não me dei ao trabalho de avisar a ela que já sabia. Ver Tenten tentar me conquistar foi um dos melhores momentos de minha vida.

A jogatina com a voz, o olhar. A tentativa de conquistar minha família, de me ignorar... Tudo fora tão gostoso de se assistir que até sinto saudade.

Boba Tenten, ela nunca precisou de nada disso. Já me tinha em suas mãos muito antes de se dá conta que estava nas minhas.

Focalize o Alvo: é uma boa dica, mas tentem não se matar por isso. Não vai adiantar muito achar seu cara se estiver morta.

Seja Misteriosa: não se esforcem pra tanto, é bom quando sentimos saber tudo sobre vocês. Faz-nos sentir mais homem!

O Andar: não digo para andar que nem o corcunda de Notre Dame, mas também não precisar quebrar os quadris. Sabe, andar de cabeça erguida já é o suficiente, só mostre que está presente, basta.

O Sorriso: não que devam andar de cara amarradas por aí, isso é trabalho meu. Mas, só sorriem quando estiverem realmente afim de fazê-lo. Não há nada mais idiota do que um sorriso forçado.

Linguagem Corporal: ah... é importante demonstrarem que estão afim. Isso nós dá um pouco mais de segurança, mas não precisam ficar se contorcendo e nem nada do tipo. Dêem um único sinal simples e deixa o resto com a gente.

O Olhar: esse é importante, apesar que não nos ligamos muito nisso. Se querem saber, o último lugar que olhamos é nos olhos de uma mulher... se é que me entendem. Mas, uma boa olhada, aquele olhar 43, é de grande ajuda.

Crie Oportunidades: essa é boa, mas nada de forçar a barra. As coisas que dão certo acontecem naturalmente. Não saiam perseguindo ninguém por aí, além de ser crime e estranho. Só... dão um empurrãozinho.

Cause Ciúmes: ow, ow, ow... De todas, essa é a única com 100% de garantia. Detestamos perder espaço, e sabendo fazer direito, você conseguirá sim nos fazer subir pelas paredes. Mas, certifica-se que o cara seja homem.

Seja em Comum: esqueça isso, deletam de suas mentes. Se quiséssemos outro nós, namoraríamos com um espelho. Sejam vocês mesmas, com alguns ajustes talvez, mas sempre vocês.

A voz: não que seja primordial, já que preferimos manter a boca ocupada em outras tarefas, mas é bacana sim ter uma voz controlada. Berros são insuportáveis. Claro, não precisa nascer com uma harpa no lugar das cordas vocais, só... Fale direito.

Quebrar Barreiras Físicas: gostamos dessa parte. É certo que gostamos de ter o controle, mas te garanto que não reclamaremos por um pouco de iniciativa. Pensem nisso.

Auto-Confiança: isso é bom. Insegurança não cai bem em nada e nem ninguém, e é deveras cansativo lhe dar com gente assim. Então confiem um pouco no que são capazes, pode dar certo.

Deixar Rolar: uma boa estratégia, claro, se você não for uma desesperada. Portanto, tome cuidado ao tomar a decisão de deixar por conta da vida. Mas, dar espaço é bacana.

Ignore: essa é irritante. Se não dermos um soco, garanto que receberão um beijo. É claustrofóbico não ser notado por quem sempre nos nota. Então confie que um gelo vai dar uma acordada.

Seja Você Mesma: dali orgulho feminino. Como costumamos dizer, tem sempre um pé velho para um chinelo cansado. Não... é, tem sempre um chinelo do pé descalço. Também não é isso... seria, tem sempre um velho de chinelo... Ou... O caso é que vocês não devem se modificar –e digo sobre sua essência– pra agradar alguém. Certamente há um outro alguém por aí que se encaixe em você.

Gostam de Ouvir que Gostam Deles: sem dúvidas essa é a maior verdade. Não há nada mais gratificante do que ouvir isso. E se querem meu conselho, comecem por essa... Garanto que ganharão muito mais tempo do que investindo em incertezas.

Seja Feliz: oh, tão poética e humana essa dica, mas, é verdade sim... Essa coisa de felicidade funciona. Lembre-se, na maioria das vezes estamos mais afim de comer do que alimentar. Eu não devia dizer isso a vocês, pois estou traindo "os manus" entendem? Mas... só não insistam em algo que não as faça sorrir.

Tenten devia ter tido uma aula dessas, a pouparia de muita coisa. Mas, minha Mitsashi, além de tudo, também é cabeça dura. Passou poucas e boas e, no fim, me fez passar também.

Paguei cadeiras que ela quebrou, porque, segundo ela, a culpa foi minha. E ainda acordo de súbito durante a noite, suado e ainda com medo das sobrancelhas enormes que corriam atrás de mim por toda Konoha. Sem contar o desespero com o qual verifico se não estou vestido em um apertado e incomodante macacão verde. Sério, ainda tenho assaduras causadas por aquilo. Mas, isso é história pra outro momento.

Então preparadas para a lição de hoje?

Prestem atenção: querem nos conquistar?

Falar a verdade, essa técnica –seja pra quem for– apesar dos apesares, acredite... É a única coisa que funciona.

Ah! Hiashi-sama e Yano-san se casaram, e foi divertido ver Tenten cair em cima do bolo enquanto tentava me impressionar em cima daqueles saltos enormes, ela ainda não aprendeu que já estou mais que conquistado por ela. Mas, divertido mesmo, foi ajudá-la a se livrar de todo aquele glacê depois.

**.Ikaira.**

_E aqui terminamos com "A Arte de Seduzir" \o/_

_Foi um prazer sem tamanho escrever essa história, e maior ainda foi escrevê-la e compartilhá-la com vocês. _

_Foi simplesmente gratificante ver o trabalho com o qual tanto me diverti, ser abraçado com toda a atenção e carinho por vocês. _

_Muito obrigada pelas 203 reviews, aos outros mais que 'favoritaram a história e ainda aqueles que favoritaram a autora, eu, ao longo dessa historia.  
><em>

_E também pelos que virão, pq... alooou, vocês são boas pessoas, aliens, animais, Robôs e... \o/ _

_Ikaira agora entra em recesso até segunda ordem ;) _

**.Ikaira.**


End file.
